


Towards Eternal

by Babsy_chan



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Pre-Crystal Tokyo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babsy_chan/pseuds/Babsy_chan
Summary: Crystal Tokyo could have happened a lot of ways. No matter the choice they took, they'd land there.





	1. Help Us Princess Saturn!

The morning sun is shining brightly among scattered feather-like clouds. Hotaru Tomoe has already settled on her seat about 20 minutes ago before the morning bell rang. She's staring out into the corridor waiting for the arrival of their teacher who rarely comes late to class. It is expected of course, because she's in the top section after-all; the punctuality expected of the students is also expected from their teacher. It has been four extremely peaceful years since the battle with Galaxia; and Hotaru is now the owner of the seat previously occupied by the genius, Ami Mizuno, in Juuban High. Proof of which is the engraved sign of Mercury on the corner of the arm rest. She's most probably the only one in her class to make the said connection, and somehow, that graffiti made her smile. Even the most brilliant, honest and kind-hearted student she has ever known has committed some act of vandalism, she thought. She's becoming bored; no one even bothers her or greets her due to her reputation as the class weirdo. On her right and left are vacant seats because her classmates avoid her. Oh how she misses wandering off to crystal Tokyo again to visit her best friend; that is, if the keeper of time allows it. Her contemplation was cut short due to the arrival of their teacher with two very good looking guys of her age wearing their school uniform. She looked at the guys from head to foot, and then raised an eyebrow as if questioning their presence.

"Everyone, we have two new students today. They were allowed in your section because they perfected the entrance exams. So I don't want anyone complaining how new students can become your classmates, understood?" Their adviser announced.  
"Yes ma'am" Everyone answered.  
"This is Akoumi Taiki" Their teacher said while pointing to the blue haired and taller guy. He raised his arm as a greeting and sat on Hotaru's right.  
"And this is Mikouko Yaten" She continued while pointing at the blonde haired and smaller guy. He also raised his arm and sat on Hotaru's left.

Then the teacher started droning on and on about differential equation techniques...  
Hotaru stared at the guy who sat on her right with unbelieving eyes; he noticed her staring so he looked at her as if acknowledging then lightly bowed his head in respect whispering, "Princess Saturn".  
She then looked at the guy on his left, who also bowed his head, to show respect when her gaze fell on him and greeted her also.

0000000

A few hours passed and they sat quietly until the lunch bell rang. Hotaru stood up, gathered her things and proceeded to her isolated place on the school grounds. No one ever joined her for lunch, but somehow she knew that the two newcomers would follow her without her telling them so; and they did. She sat beneath a tree facing the approaching guys. Both of them stopped about two meters from her and bowed, then stood in a dignified manner before speaking.  
"Princess, we would like to request aid and assistance" Akoumi said, sounding like an ambassador from one country to another.

Hotaru watched them, and then rolled her eyes. These two had always been so formal, she thought, very unlike Chibiusa. Maybe because, she reasoned, being royalties in two different planet monarchies will definitely demand such protocol from them. If they only knew how crazy their parents were when they were in high school, her mind teased so a slight smile lit her face… "Drop it" She replied, sounding a bit unnerved.

The two looked stunned and confused, so she continued. "The curtsy, the 'princess', the formalities, the language…" They still stood like sentinels in front of her. "I mean come on! If you continue like this, everyone would wonder where you two really came from. Then you'd put at risk exposing your true identities. You don't want the wrath of Pluto do you?" She grinned.  
"I guess not…" Mikouko replied then sat beside Hotaru. Akoumi followed when he saw that she was okay with Mikouko sitting beside her.  
"So what was the aid and assistance about?" Hotaru inquired while opening her lunch box that Michiru prepared for her. She noticed that the two have take-out bentos instead of a packed lunch.  
"We're dying, all of us; Lady Chibiusa, Lady Yuri, Lady Yuko, my little sister Aiko, and even Little Lady Mizuko." Mikouko answered while glancing at Akoumi looking for confirmation of what he said.

Hotaru stopped eating upon hearing his answer, eyes wide with shock. "D…Dying?" She stuttered. "From a disease? But I thought you're all eternal! I know Ryu isn't, but he's the only one correct?" She continued without giving them time to answer her first question.  
"Ceasing to exist… That would be a more appropriate description of what's happening to us." Akoumi corrected Mikouko after Hotaru's litany.  
Understanding then dawned on Hotaru. Of course, they wouldn't be here if trouble is not here… She then noticed Akoumi's and Mikouko's presence flicker a little. One wouldn't actually notice if their eyes were not trained enough. She shuddered; the senshis are in big trouble…  
"Our enemy is here, now. They retreated in our time because they can't even lay a single finger on any of the princesses. With them mastering their senshi powers already and the strong defense provided by our ally, Kinmouku, they're no match. So they travelled here, to this time, where Earth and Kinmouku are not yet allies and where the senshis are not yet used to their eternal powers" explained Akoumi.  
"The enemy can be considered extremely fast and strong for the senshis of this time. So Sailor Pluto sent us here to rescue our parents lest we really cease to exist. Lady Chibiusa, Lady Yuki and Lady Yuko will be following us here shortly." Mikouko continued, picking up from Akoumi's explanation.  
"Chibiusa would be coming here?" Hotaru asked. The two nodded. "So why are you here already? Shouldn't you be escorting her?" She inquired further.  
"We were sent earlier because the first attack happens today. This afternoon to be exact; we should prevent Princess Mercury from getting killed. Well, according to Sailor Pluto anyway. So we travelled a week earlier to this date so that we could know the routine of the senshis" Akoumi answered.  
"We've been following each of them in turns for the whole week" Mikouko responded to Hotaru's raised eyebrows. "We were supposed to be the strongest because of the combined planet and star power coursing our veins. So they assumed the two of us can stop the assassination plot today."  
Akoumi followed with, "We're not technically Lady Chibiusa's guardians, but since the next generation Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus are both still very young, we acted on their behalf".  
Hotaru sat contemplatively then said, "Neither of you followed me…"  
"We didn't have to, they're scared of you. Even if they do target you, I bet you'd be the last on their list" countered Mikouko.  
"What do they want and who are they anyway?" Hotaru inquired further.  
Both of them looked uneasy, as if being questioned with a spotlight on them and not having sufficient answer. "We have no idea… We never wondered because we defeated them easily, back on our time. We didn't know they'd still bug us by coming to this century" Mikouko admitted.  
"So what exactly do you want me to do? You still haven't answered directly the aid and assistance portion of your speech a while ago…" Hotaru implored while stuffing her lunchbox away.  
Akoumi and Mikouko looked at each other briefly before Akoumi started his request. "We would like you to come with us after class. She'd still die if we're even just a minute late without your healing powers. We know it also would put you in a much weakened state while being surrounded by youmas, but we can handle the monsters. We promise to protect you."  
Hotaru tilted her head to the side as if thinking and then nodded slightly. "I trust you" she said pausing, and then continued with a light smile "You're using your earth names…"  
"My, would you rather call us Orion and Polaris? We don't even have surnames to go with those" Mikouko smiled back. "I bet those names would be weirder and get the attention of everyone".  
"And then Pluto would really have our heads…" said Akoumi catching on the issuing lightness of the conversation.  
Hotaru grinned, she was happy that the two are starting to lighten up and act their age around her. She knows they're way older than that, but anyway, they look 16, so who cares? She's after all also 16, basing on how she looks and removing all the past lives she had lived and remembered. "I bet the senshis would know who you really are once they caught sight of Chibiusa…" she sustained.  
"That is a risk; Sailor Pluto was willing to take. However, knowing too much of the future is dangerous, yes. But weighs very little compared to entirely not having one" Akoumi reasoned.

Just then, the bell signaling the end of the break rang.

0000000

Ami Mizuno is now on her second year of college, taking up medicine. She hasn't decided her field of major study yet, but she most probably would go with Pediatrics like her mom. Mom… She thought… All of them, the inner senshis, became orphans after the attack of Galaxia. The population greatly decreased; many people had died, and only those with star seeds guarded with planet or star power were reborn; the senshis and Mamoru to cut the story short. Ami is now living with Makoto Kino in an apartment complex located between the stretches of the road from her university to Makoto's culinary school. She's on her way home when she passed by a bakery and stopped outside of the entrance. Would she? Would she not? She's quite hungry and the scent of fresh bread teased her. Nahhh… She thought, shaking her head left and right slightly. Makoto would have something at home. She always does, because she always takes home everything that she cooks in their cooking laboratories. Besides, Makoto always prepare something for her, she thought further. With that on her mind, and a smile on her face, and a thankfulness in her heart for the existence of her friend, she continued on her way while rummaging on her bag for the keys to their apartment, she's a street crossing and a few more blocks away after all.

Suddenly, she felt herself flying through the air with unknown hands holding her shoulder and head. She didn't even feel the approach. She landed on the brick wall of the bakery and heard screams from around her, and she also heard something on her body crack. She tried hard to focus on the owner of the hands still tacking her to the wall before she lose consciousness, she knows she would; she could feel warm, thick blood on her neck dripping from her head. She saw the ugliest and scariest looking youma she had ever seen. It looked human albeit taller than most in height, but dried of all moisture and sporting black wings and bulging eyes. The creature was trying to crush her already cracked skull. There were two of them, the other one flying overhead probably surveying if there would be any intruders. Ami heard sets of feet approaching and two different voices shouting "Venus Love Me Chain!" and "Mercury Ice Bubbles!" then felt the monster's fingers holding her turn cold. Her body then slid downwards on the pavements. Afterwards, everything turned black.  
Sailor Star Healer, one with short and blond hair, yanked the flying youma away from Ami with her Love Chain. Sailor Star Maker, one with short and blue hair, together with Sailor Saturn, hurried to Ami's body and they lifted it away from the battleground. Saturn stayed with Ami, kneeling beside her and placing her gloved hand above her, started the healing process.

Maker returned to the frozen youma, lifted his star brooch and yelled "Star Gentle Uterus!" Her attack was way more than effective; it pulverized the monster in a heap of smoke.  
Healer on the other hand was still holding the other thrashing youma with her love chain. She held the end of the chain with her left hand, and with her right, she lifted her star brooch and yelled "Star Sensitive Inferno!" There was a loud bang coming from the monster, then its remains were scattered all-over the road before dematerializing.

Sailor Star Maker and Sailor Star Healer then approached Sailor Saturn after checking that the youmas wouldn't reform. She still has her gloved hand over Ami and the two Star Lights gazed on quietly. After a few more minutes, Sailor Saturn detransformed and then collapsed beside the still unconscious Ami.  
Both Star Lights then detransformed and picked-up the girls; Akoumi carried Ami while Mikouko carried Hotaru.  
"To where?" Mikouko asked Akoumi hurriedly.

"We can't go very far, we'd look suspicious carrying two unconscious girls while one of them is sporting a bloody outfit. Let's go to her house, it's just over there" Akoumi answered while pointing to the direction of Ami's apartment.  
They hurried and reached the correct floor and went straight to the door of their intended unit. They didn't meet anyone on their way there. Maybe because everyone fled from their battle scene or maybe because most people don't really care anyway. Whatever the case is, they thanked their luck, they don't need the police poring over them… They knocked vigorously. After a while, they heard a woman answer from the inside "You forgot your keys? I'm busy; just wait a second will yah?"  
Akoumi looked around, no one's there to overhear whatever he would say so he answered, "Princess Jupiter, please open up! Princess Mercury and Princess Saturn were hurt!"

They then heard the sound of scurrying footsteps and the door swung open to reveal a woman still with kitchen mittens on her hands. "Ami! Hotaru!" Makoto exclaimed upon seeing the unconscious girls that they were carrying bridal style. "Put them on the bed" she commanded while leading them to the first room. "Gosh! Ami, what happened to her? What's wrong with her? What did you do to her? Answer me!" Makoto was practically shouting at the two boys after they settled Ami and Hotaru side by side on the bed. She's feeling panicky due to all the blood on Ami's clothes.  
"Th… Th… They're alright I g… guess… As long as… as Princess Saturn have completed the healing process be… before being drained and collapsing…" Stammered Mikouko pretty badly; with the glare they're receiving from Makoto, he half-expected to be toasted by lightning any minute now.

Akoumi looked over to Mikouko who was sweating profusely due to the sustained glare they're receiving from the senshi. If it wasn't his mother lying unconscious and very ghostly looking in front of him now, he would have laughed at the way the Princess of Jupiter was making Mikouko nervous. He decided to rescue him. "We didn't do anything to her, we saved her! If it weren't for us, she'd be dead. We came with Princess Saturn. A pair of youmas attacked her and slammed her against a wall cracking her skull and crushing her shoulder blade".

Makoto then bent down to check for Ami's and Hotaru's pulse, it was there. This, plus the steady rise and fall of their chest implying that they're breathing, calmed Makoto. She then placed her palm on Ami's cheek, whispering, "Please be okay… Please be okay…"  
Makoto subsequently stood up slowly, and walked unhurriedly out of the bedroom and into the living room. The two boys followed her and settled on the sofa quietly.  
The tension cannot be any thicker on the living room. The two boys know that they have to answer a multitude of questions now, but they also know that they cannot reveal so much; lest they actually cease to exist. Makoto stood up and went into the kitchen after a few minutes of silence. She returned shortly with two glasses of water and placed it in front of her guest.

"You're not leaving unless I tell you so" Makoto started.  
She then flipped open her wrist watch, waited for something, then began talking to it. "Are you guys near the vicinity of our apartment? Good, get here quick. Ami was attacked viciously. Yes, she's okay now, thanks to Hotaru. And guys, we have visitors."  
Akoumi and Mikouko then looked at each other and swallowed hard on the lump forming on their throats, we're dead, they thought. "Stay here", they heard Makoto order them. She went again to the kitchen but this time returned with a towel and steaming water on a container. She disappeared to the room where Ami and Hotaru were.

It took her a while before returning to the living room. By that time, the two boys were already praying that Setsuna rescue them from their predicament. Makoto sat across them and viewed them very carefully, taking in the littlest detail of their form.  
She decided to break the silence, "I know those eyes…" She said it to Akoumi, while staring directly at his violet eyes. Yes she does, after all, she had nursed the same affection for the same guy/girl as Ami before deciding to let go. If her intuition's correct, she knew that her decision was right because of the very existence of the boy she's staring at. Makoto then turned to Mikouko and smiled. "And I know that face very well…" she remarked.  
The guys didn't know how to respond to that although they did notice that her expression has softened. Luckily, they were saved by a rapt knock on the door. Makoto stood up and opened it. Usagi then dashed inside knowing exactly where Ami's room is.  
"How is she?" She asked Makoto while walking hurriedly to the bedroom, not even noticing the two boys on the sofa.  
She however, noticed Ami's bloody clothes on the laundry basket placed at the end of the hallway. "She's hurt that bad?" She questioned Makoto again.  
"I don't know. She was healed by Hotaru already when she was brought here" Makoto answered. They went inside the room for a while before returning to the living room.  
Out of reflex, or force of habit, or whatever you might call it, Akoumi and Mikouko suddenly stood straight then bowed so low when they saw Usagi approaching.  
"I knew it!" Makoto exclaimed to a stunned Usagi, who was looking at the two guys with great incredulity on her eyes.  
"Err… What on earth are you doing?" Usagi said.  
The two turned to each other and sweatdropped. They then sank on the couch as quickly as they stood up, looking everywhere but to the two ladies in front of them. Loud knocks were then heard at the door. Makoto again stood up and opened it.  
"How is she?" the two newcomers said in unison.  
"She's still out, but she's fine I guess" Makoto answered letting them in while appreciating the clothes that the two were wearing. Rei was wearing a black mini-dress while Minako was wearing a cream colored silk dress. Well, she thought, Rei's a model and Minako's an actress, what did you expect?  
"Usagi!" Rei squealed then ran to hug her best friend who hugged her back. Minako also hugged her then released her after noticing the unknown people on the room.  
"And who are you?" she questioned the two sitting on the sofa.  
"They're my classmates, Akoumi and Mikouko." Hotaru said from the door of the bedroom. She was now wearing a pair of pajamas which looked big for her. She got everyone's attention, so she continued, "In Juuban, we're in the same section". She walked towards them and sat beside Usagi on one of the sofas.  
"Mi-kou-ko…?" Minako silently whispered to herself.  
"Are you alright?" Usagi asked while placing her arm around Hotaru's shoulders.  
"I'm fine" she answered.  
"How's Ami?" Rei inquired.  
"Still sleeping" replied Hotaru. "Don't worry, she'll be fine. She just needs some rest." She added.

Makoto was eyeing the two boys still then glanced at Hotaru. "If, they're merely classmates of yours, how come they bowed to Usagi when she approached?" Makoto asked her while raising an eyebrow to the two boys. "Plus, they called me Princess Jupiter while you were unconscious. They addressed you as Princess Saturn and Ami as Princess Mercury". This made the two shift on their seats uncontrollably while everyone's eyebrows were raised towards them.

Hotaru chuckled with Makoto's comment; this made everyone look at her with surprise. "I told you your language and formality will get you into trouble…" She directed this to the guys and continued to laugh. Hotaru then suddenly became serious after laughing contentedly. "It's not actually up to them to tell you guys who they are. It might have serious implications, so leave it at that. Let's just wait for Setsuna to tell us, shall we?"  
The boys were amazed as to how a younger senshi can command so much respect from the elder ones. Even from the queen! They wondered, but were very grateful to Hotaru for saving them.

The relatively quite older senshis nodded but at the mention of Setsuna's name, understood anyway.  
"They don't have to tell us anything. Come on, just look at them; you'd know who they are." Rei said after a while of gazing at the two boys.  
"You saw that too, huh? I thought I was just imagining it." Makoto agreed.  
"Saw what?" Usagi asked, confused. Everyone sweatdropped and rolled their eyes.  
"Usagi, you'll never see anything unless someone points it out for you!" Rei said heatedly.  
"Typical Usagi…" Makoto chuckled.  
"You're mean…" Usagi whined but caught sight of Minako staring at Mikouko with teary eyes. "Mina, what's up?" she asked her.  
"Are you blind?!" she said in exasperation to Usagi; then stated in a melodramatic voice, "I'm sooo happy; I finally get to have one!" She sniffed then wiped away a single tear.  
"Minako, let me remind you, they're not pets!" repeated Rei.  
Minako frowned. "I know that! He's too big to be a pet. If he was as small as Chibi-chibi, I might have considered it." She retorted.  
The two boys laughed hard after these exchanges from the ladies. They even have tears on their eyes. Hotaru just rolled her eyes while the others gaze at them, stunned as to what was making them laugh so hard.  
"Do you have any idea how all our lives; we've looked up to you people?" Mikouko started while still laughing continuously.  
"To think, we even bow to their passing shadows!" Akoumi cried.  
"Now you know they're just a bunch of crazy girls" Hotaru finished for them. The four girls then blushed and tried to sit properly to regain their lost self-esteem.  
"Mako! Do we have something to eat? I'm very hungry…" Out came a still yawning Ami from her room. She stopped walking and stopped scratching her tummy when she saw that there were many people in the living room. Everyone saw her blush before Makoto jumped at her and hugged her tight.  
"Ami!" Usagi, Rei and Minako shouted before gathering around their friend.  
"Don't you ever do that to me again!" Makoto said to her confused best friend.  
"What? What did I do? What are you all doing here?" Ami answered back looking really befuddled now.  
"You scared me! I thought you're dead… (A pause) You mean, you don't remember?" Makoto asked.

Ami then raised her elbows to show that she hasn't an idea as to what they were talking about. Makoto then took her hand and led her to where her bloody clothes are, followed closely by the three others. "Oww…" Ami sighed, and then tears began falling from her eyes.  
She began telling her story "I thought it was just a dream, Mako… A nightmare!" Makoto drew her close as she cried into the taller woman's chest. "I was so scared… It happened so fast, I didn't know what to do! I wasn't even able to transform… I was reaching for my Henshin pen on my pocket but the monster broke my shoulder, I can't move my arm! The youma looks so human but all dried-up. It was so terrifying…" She sobbed. "Then I hit a wall and I heard my skull crack… When everything turned dark, I thought… I thought… I never would see light again". Ami finished while being still held closely by Makoto and patted on the shoulder by the three others.

"Ssshhhh… It's alright now…" Makoto whispered to her.  
Ami looked up, still with tears but with a confused look on her eyes, "How did I get here?" she asked.  
Makoto tilted her head towards the people on the living room and Ami's gaze fell on Hotaru. She then understood what must have happened.  
When her sobs subsided, and she finally broke apart from Makoto, Minako gave Ami a handkerchief to dry her tears. "Come on, I'll whip anything you'd want for dinner". Makoto said while dragging Ami to the kitchen table.  
"You can join us, you know…" Usagi turned to the people still being quiet on the sofa.  
"And Hotaru, you might want to inform Haruka and Michiru that you're here. Rei and I will just drop you off later. Okay?" Minako advised Hotaru who acted instantly and walked up to the telephone.  
Soon, they were all eating around the table.  
"Ami, this is Akoumi and this is Mikouko. They're classmates of mine. Akoumi's the one who carried you here." Hotaru introduced as she also overheard their earlier conversation.  
Ami stared at Akoumi; she felt her heart skip a beat. "A-kou-mi?" she asked slowly, pronouncing each syllable, looking like the name rang a bell. She saw the resemblance, his eyes especially, and then the color of his hair. Ami gasped. Everyone was now looking from Ami to Akoumi.  
"She saw it too…" Rei said.  
"I… I can't believe it…" she remarked then looked at the one called Mikouko, "I know that face…" she mused loudly with a smile.  
"Just like what I said…" Makoto giggled.  
"Now Pluto will definitely kill us…" Mikouko said while stabbing the potato on his plate with his fork.  
"No she won't, you didn't tell them anything. They just figured themselves." Hotaru reassured them.  
"Figured what? Tell us what? And what's with Setsuna?" Usagi asked the crowd in general.  
"Oh brother!" the four inner senshis said in frustration. Then they all ignored Usagi and busied themselves with eating.  
"I just remembered, before I lost consciousness…" Ami started, and waited to get everyone's attention, "Someone was calling for Ice Bubbles and another was calling for a Love Chain". She was looking from Akoumi to Mikouko then back.  
"No, I wasn't there" Minako said, trying to confirm everyone's suspicion.  
"So who did?" Usagi asked. Everyone then collapsed on the floor. "What?!" Usagi blurted.


	2. Meet the Future

"Here you go!" Motoki started giving out milkshakes to each of them. The five inner senshis are on their usual spot at the Crown's for lunch.  
"We haven't ordered anything yet" Ami said to Motoki while taking her milkshake.  
"Well, it's been a while since I last saw all of you here together. So I'm giving a treat to celebrate your little reunion. That one's on the house." Motoki replied with a smile.  
"You recognized us, even with these?" Minako asked while pointing at her baseball cap. Both she and Rei are wearing one to conceal their mass of hair. They don't want to be swarmed with fans, not now anyway.  
"I think I know my girlfriend's circle of friends" he replied.  
Makoto stood up, went near him and wrapped an arm on his waist. "Thanks love…" she said, then gave him a kiss.  
"You can give me your proper thanks later…" He replied with a wink. Makoto then pinched his nose playfully before taking her seat again. With that, Motoki took their orders and went away.

When Motoki was out of earshot, Rei started, "I guess we have a new enemy. I thought I don't have to be Mars again until Diamond."  
"Yeah… Me too… And we have to be very careful, if Ami wasn't even able to transform, they must be really fast." Makoto added.  
"That's what scares me though, Ami almost died, and that's just the sent youma. What would happen to us if we come face to face with the one behind all these?" Minako asked worriedly.  
"Maybe that's the reason Akoumi and Mikouko are here… We can't face them…" Ami said this without looking up to meet their eyes. They didn't miss the behavior. Of course, if they were scared, Ami must be feeling the same a hundredfold; because she was the one who underwent the ordeal…

Usagi, who was sitting next to Ami, placed an arm around her. "It's alright to be scared, but know that as long as we all have each other, we can get through anything. After all, we're the sailor senshis! And we're here to punish evil!" She finished in the tone of her usual speech.  
With that, Ami looked up to meet their eyes and smiled. Their orders then arrived. When the server left, Minako started again.  
"It's really lucky that we're living in pairs now. At least we could protect each other" she paused to feed herself, and then continued after gulping, "Mamoru would never let his wife get hurt; and Rei would always be there to save my butt".  
They all laughed. "And now I have valid reason to hang around my husband more" Usagi followed.  
"As if you're not doing that already!" Rei snapped. Another round of laughter ensued.  
"Who are they? And where did they come from anyway?" Makoto wondered aloud. "I think someone ought to talk to your boys…" she said this facing Minako, then glanced at Ami.  
"I can't, it just happened that I have a free period after lunch that I came with you today. After that, you won't see me till evening." Ami answered.  
"Then go straight to the shrine after class, we'll drag them there." Rei said this to Ami with a wink to Minako. "Besides, you all should see the new shrine, I enlarged it a bit." She added.  
"Yeah, I can fix that. I can easily worm-out of a taping… Besides, I want to know when my Yaten would be coming back anyway…" Minako said dreamily while batting her eyelashes. Everyone sweatdropped with her comment.  
"You're not living at the shrine anymore, why bother with the expansion?" Makoto asked Rei.  
"Well I figured, we can all hang out there sometimes; for old time's sake. I never envisioned for a meeting happening there again actually" Rei admitted.

"You figured we could hangout, but never asked us to… Sometimes, I want to thank those monsters… We wouldn't find time for each other if there seems to be no threat… I hate to think that we're just friends because we're senshis…" Usagi said slowly while deliberately turning her gaze towards the window. Everyone now felt a tinge of shame because of her words. "I know you're all busy and I'm not. You've got flourishing careers and I'm just a plain housewife; but hey, even Motoki noticed we're not going out together anymore". She continued and then a long silence followed. They know this to be true after all… Usagi would sometimes suddenly appear at Ami and Makoto's apartment, or at Minako's taping, or outside Rei's school… She was always the one trying to reach out to them.  
"I'm sorry… It's just… It's just more difficult now…" Rei broke the silence.  
"I know… Business school and modeling and Yuichiro…" Usagi said while still gazing at the window.  
"We're sorry… We really are… It's just… Well, as Rei said, difficult…" apologized Ami.  
"Yeah… Med school and writing…" Usagi detailed for her.  
"We're friends, and that's that. It's not because we're senshis or any other reason… We just overlooked, a bit, our functions as friends… Sorry" offered Minako.  
"We promise to improve, even after this mess. We just have to focus on surviving now so we could do that promise" Makoto assured Usagi.

Usagi turned her gaze to them. "Sorry guys, for being emotional and making you all feel guilty… It's just that, after graduation, I rarely get to see you people anymore… The last time we went out together was when we were writing and recording songs for Minako, but that was more than a year ago… And I miss you badly…" She looked really near tears. "I mean, don't you wish that our reunion would start with 'Hi! Hello!' rather than 'We have a new enemy'?"  
"We do too… Honestly… Forgive us?" said Rei  
"As if I can stay mad at you guys for one whole day! I just needed to voice my feelings before taking a fighting stance again." After saying this, Usagi smiled genuinely at her friends.  
"We know…" Rei comforted her and hugged her.

No one among the five ladies noticed the approach of Haruka and Michiru towards them. They didn't even become aware, after a few minutes with the two standing beside their table.  
"This is weird… Rei and Usagi hugging instead of bickering…" Haruka commented.  
"Yes, and they're not even giggling over something. I'm starting to think we missed the people we should be meeting here." Michiru furthered.  
"Haruka! Michiru!" Everyone greeted and moved from their seats so as to give room for the two.  
"So what's that about?" Haruka inquired.  
Usagi smiled sheepishly, "Oh nothing…"  
Ami then checked her watch. "Guys, I've got to run. Sorry Haruka, Michiru… But I'll see you all at the shrine later." She then hurriedly got her things and went out of their booth.  
"Want me to drive you?" Minako offered.  
"No thanks… You go fetch my kid. Bye!" She smiled, waved, and then disappeared through the front door.  
"My kid?" Michiru wondered with her eyebrows raised at the four inner senshis left. They then filled them in about the attack on Ami, their suspicions about Akoumi and Mikouko, their topic for meeting later at the shrine…  
"So Hotaru was keeping many secrets from us…" Michiru looked at Haruka with concern.  
"She has her reasons I'm sure." Haruka said, trying to reassure Michiru.

0000000

Hotaru, Akoumi and Mikouko are happily chatting with each other while walking towards the school gate. Ever since knowing how silly their 'princesses' were during this point of time, the two boys from the future have relaxed a lot around her. Hotaru on her part, felt happy. For the first time in her life, she felt like she belongs to a group of friends her age. She also suddenly became the topic of many girls' envy; this she found out one time by overhearing at the lady's room classmates conversing about how lucky she is to be hanging out with the most gorgeous guys they have ever seen. She didn't convey this to her friends of course, because it would only boost their already huge egos. They're royals after all, bowed down to in two different planets.

Upon reaching the gate of their school, when they were about to say their goodbye's, a sleek black sedan stopped right in front of them. The passenger door suddenly opened and out came Minako, still sporting the baseball cap but with matching sunglasses this time. "Get in" she ordered the three.  
"W… Why…?" said a confused Mikouko  
"What? I can't fetch my own kid?" She answered him, and turning to Akoumi, "And your mom told me to pick you up too."  
The three of them still didn't move an inch. "Come on! Even Haruka and Michiru are already there waiting for you…" Minako opened the rear door for them.  
"What?!" Asked Hotaru.  
Minako swiftly moved behind them and shoved them in. "We'll explain later. Hurry! Before I get swarmed." The shiny car was drawing attention from passerby's who in turn were gawking at the blond with a cap. "Drive!" Minako ordered Rei when she herself has settled inside. Rei did speed up leaving the forming throng of people on the sidewalk.  
"Useless things…" Minako said while removing her baseball cap and sunglasses then depositing it inside the car's front compartment.  
"That rarely works for me too." Rei commented.  
Hotaru looked at them through the front mirror. She was sandwiched between the two boys at the back. "I think it was the car that was drawing attention, not you…" She pointed.  
The two boys sniggered with Hotaru's remark. "Yeah, definitely the car" agreed Mikouko.  
"Watch it kid! I'm still your mother." Minako warned him. "And don't you forget, I am Aino, Minako!..."  
"The senshi of true love and beauty; everybody loves me!" Mikouko finished for her. "Yeah, yeah, I've heard that line a million times before…"  
Minako glared at him thru the front mirror.  
"You know what; you sounded just like your dad". Rei commented

Mikouko didn't answer, so they just sat on quietly as the car trudge through heavy traffic. Until…  
Hotaru suddenly sat straight, "Evil is approaching", she said.  
"These are heavily tinted right?" Akoumi asked while tapping the glass of the car door beside him.  
"Yeah… but w…" Rei has not even finished her answer when the three people at the backseat began shouting their transformation phrases.  
"Saturn Eternal…"  
"Maker Star Power…"  
"Healer Star Power…"  
"Make up!" The three said in unison. The two girls at the front were still clueless as to what was happening when suddenly, two youmas with energy balls on their hands landed on the front hood of the car, breaking the glass in front of Rei and Minako.  
"Silent Wall!" Sailor Saturn shouted just in time for the release of the energy balls aimed at the two untransformed senshis.  
Then, they saw an arrow of fire soar towards the youma in front of Rei, skewering its head; at the same time, they saw a ball of lightning approach and envelope the youma in front of Minako. Afterwards, when the youmas fell on the ground, they heard someone call an all too familiar attack but one that wasn't heard for a long time.  
"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

That did it; it vaporized the two youmas together. Rei and Minako were shocked; Makoto was right, the monsters are too fast. If it wasn't for Hotaru's wall, they'd be dead by now, they thought.  
"Can you please detransform now? Your glaive and wings' making it crowded here" Star Healer requested of Saturn.  
"At least my transformation was put to use!" Saturn shot back.  
"Don't blame us; we didn't know they're here already!" Star Maker answered for Star Healer.  
The relay sent the dazed women in front to reality. "They? Who are they?" Minako asked.  
Hotaru looked at her, eyebrows meeting each other, "You do recognize the attacks thrown right?" she said.  
Minako watched thru the back mirror Healer detransforming, as if this phenomenon was confirming something to her. She looked at the front again and began to slightly smile when something caught her eye.  
"Chibiusa!" The women in front said in unison upon catching sight of a pink-haired Sailor Moon who disappeared to an alley.  
Rei started the car. "It still runs!" She exclaimed. The car now looks like it came directly from a recycling center rather than being new. They then continued the drive to the temple after debating whether to follow Chibiusa or not. The boys convinced them however that the young girls would most probably be going to the temple anyway.

0000000

The now grown Chibiusa was hugging Usagi and Mamoru by the time Rei, Minako, Akoumi and Mikouko climbed all the temple steps.  
"Rei! Minako!" Usagi shouted and lunged at them, they met halfway between the steps and the entrance. "Chibiusa told us you were attacked… I was so worried for you two…"  
"Well we're okay, thanks to them and Hotaru." Rei replied, eyeing the group of three girls behind Usagi. Beside Chibiusa on the right stands a girl that looks exactly like Rei and on the left a girl that looks exactly like Makoto except for being blond. The real Makoto was standing beside Mamoru.  
Unexpectedly, from inside the temple, Yuichiro approached the girl that looks exactly like Rei from behind and wrapped an arm around her waist then pecked a kiss on her cheek. "Hey sweetheart…" He said.  
The 'real' Rei approached the scene while everyone else dispersed out of the way afraid to be scorched by the fire somewhat emanating from her. The look-alike carefully slipped downward and away from Yuichiro when she noticed Rei's approach. Yuichiro was then dumbfounded to see the Rei nearing him. He blinked and looked from Rei and the 'look-alike Rei' back and forth. "Whoa…" was all he could say before being hit by a leather handbag repeatedly.  
"That!" Rei shouted while pointing at the look-alike, "is not your sweetheart you doofus! I am!"  
Yuichiro cowered and bowed on the ground asking forgiveness from Rei while still being hit by the handbag. "I didn't realize you had a twin alright? You never told me!" he defended when he was already getting badly beaten up.  
"Twin?" Rei asked. "Are you that dumb? You knew me since time in memorial! You know I don't have a twin." She screeched.  
"Forgive me. Forgive me." Yuichiro bowed at her feet again.  
The girl that looks exactly like Rei started to laugh heartily, so she got stares from everyone in return. "I never knew they're THIS bad", she said while wiping a tear from her eye. When she saw that Rei and Yuichiro were also staring at her, she approached them and stretched out her arm to Yuichiro.  
"It's Yuri" then pulled Yuichiro to his feet when he accepted her hand. "Relax, she'll forgive you." She said while smiling to Rei who was looking at her incredulously. "Yes you would, don't deny it". This she said to Rei while staring at her in the eye, Rei's expression then softened with Yuri's steady gaze. Yuichiro sensed this calm in Rei, he grabbed this opportunity and scrambled back to the temple before Rei hit him with the handbag again.

Everyone then surrounded the two Rei's. Rei stared, and stared, and stared some more. Yuri stared back but with a smile on her lips.  
"Hotaru!" The low growl of Haruka broke the silence. The called girl suddenly turned ashen in color. She turned, and then saw Michiru and Haruka, both with disapproving eyes. The newcomers approached the group.  
"You've got some explaining to do young lady" Haruka whispered in her ear, but everyone heard anyway. Michiru placed a hand on Hotaru's arm, "later" she said, and then tried to give a reassuring smile.  
"I think we should all get inside, it's getting dark". Mamoru addressed the whole group, and Rei led the procession to the living room followed by everyone else. Once they were all inside, Rei checked the hallway if Yuichiro was anywhere near them, and when she didn't see him, she shut the door.  
"First things first", Haruka began. "Who're all these people?" She addressed Chibiusa, apparently recognizing only her. For some reason, Michiru rolled her eyes with Haruka's question; and Haruka didn't miss it. "What?" She asked Michiru heatedly.

Michiru opened her mouth but Makoto spoke for her. "Look at me, then look at her" she said, indicating the blond who looks exactly like her, "you'll know".  
Before Haruka could ask any more questions, the door opened and in came Ami with Setsuna. "Hello everyone!" Ami greeted with a smile.  
"Setsuna-mama!" Hotaru jumped at her and hugged her, relieved that someone else would have to explain to Haruka and Michiru now. "Puu!" Chibiusa came to hug Setsuna also. Ami closed the door on their backs and they then all settled to seats.

Silence immediately hovered to the group and everyone then looked intently at Setsuna, expectant for the explanation of why they all are there. She scanned the whole room and cleared her throat before speaking. "Knowing that you have a good future will make you negligent, careless and lax. Knowing on the other hand that you have an awful future will make you depressed, disheartened and miserable."  
"Either way, knowing something about the future actually changes the future. So don't hold on to future events tightly like they're bound to happen." She added. Everyone was still hushed and not moving, they were all still waiting; so Setsuna continued. "Knowing however who would father your future children possesses no great threat other than the child being born earlier than when he or she was supposedly born; but at least, he or she would still be born". Setsuna then smiled, but everyone was still all ears to her.  
"To your royal clothes now" she commanded to the relatively younger group. The three girls and two boys then stood at the center of the living room, nodded to each other and transformed. There was a bright flash of light; and then when everything settled, they saw that the five people on the center were now wearing silk clothes with shining symbols on their foreheads. The girls were wearing gowns very much like the one worn by Usagi when she is Serenity but with tints of colors of their respective planets. The two boys were wearing clothes very much like the one worn by Helios but with different colors of blazers depending on their mother's planet color and with large prints of the planet's symbol at the back; however, on their foreheads shone a star.  
Chibiusa stepped forward made a curtsy and Setsuna made the introductions. "Lady Usagi Tsukino, daughter of Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion, heir to the throne of Crystal Tokyo and future Sailor Moon".  
Akoumi then stepped forward, bowed and stood beside Chibiusa. "Sir Akoumi Mizuno Taiki, son of Princess Mercury and Star Maker, also known as Polaris, future Grand Ruler of the White Light People of Kinmouku and future Sailor Star Maker".  
Yuri then followed. "Lady Yuri Hino, daughter of Princess Mars, future Sailor Mars".  
Yuri was followed by Yuko. "Lady Yuko Kino, daughter of Princess Jupiter, future Sailor Jupiter".  
Lastly, Mikouko's turn. "Sir Mikouko Aino Yaten, son of Princess Venus and Star Healer, also known as Orion, future Grand Ruler of the Yellow Light People of Kinmouku and future Sailor Star Healer".  
Setsuna finished with the introductions; still, everyone was silent and was just staring at the five on the center. "Questions?" She asked.  
Another ensuing silence, but it can be seen by the looks on the audiences that their brains are trying to bind together the right words for proper questions that could be answered by Setsuna.  
"Some of them were carrying their father's surname, others were not. Why is that?" Ami threw the first query.  
"In the future monarchy, the parent with higher prominence passes on the surname. Being princesses, your children automatically inherits yours; however, as you may have noticed, these are different with Akoumi's and Mikouko's case. To honor the alliance between the Earth Kingdom and Kinmouku, the heirs to Kinmouku's sub-thrones had to inherit their Kinmoukian parent's surname." Setsuna explained. An "ohh…" can be heard from Ami and Minako.

Ami asked again, "There isn't a Sailor Mercury or a Sailor Venus; I thought we have to pass on our planet's crystals so they'd become Chibiusa's guardians?"  
"Ami, always the observant one" Setsuna chuckled. "There is a future Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus, they were just too young to fight; considering the point in time where these youngsters came from. If they were actually a bit older, they'd be the ones to come and not these two. You see Polaris and Orion have more duties to Kinmouku than to Earth. Plus, a Sailor Mercury and a Sailor Venus would have provided more protection for Lady Chibiusa."  
"Too young?! A thousand years from now and I'm still giving birth?" Minako was obviously shocked. Everyone laughed at her outburst.

When the laughter died down, Setsuna looked at everyone then settled her gaze at Minako. "Didn't anyone of you notice that none of you has aged a day ever since becoming eternal?" She asked, and then everyone started to look in each other's faces carefully, eyes widening with recognition of the said fact. "So you would look like a pregnant seventeen year old and not a thousand year old pregnant woman." She told Minako.

"I can't believe it! They actually married those gender confused Star Lights! I thought it was just a school girl's crush!" Haruka remarked with displeasure while balling her fists. The two boys shot gazes of disdain at Haruka; but Haruka couldn't care less so Michiru tried to intervene.  
"Forgive her; she's just not used yet to the idea of the inner senshis mingling so much with Sailors from outside the Solar System. She's just overly protective of them" she said.

Usagi, who was quiet all these time, stood up and went near Haruka. She placed a hand on her shoulder, but Haruka didn't look up. "You have always acted as a protector to all of us, treating us as your younger sisters; for that, we thank you." Haruka looked up at her. "Although, you have to understand them as much as you love them; it isn't a school girl's crush. It may have started that way; but remember, Ami died for Taiki, and Minako died for Yaten…" she continued, and then turned and smiled at Minako and then at Ami.  
Everyone was now amazed at the kind-hearted way that Usagi was trying to make Haruka understand. The youngsters smiled, because for the first time in their visit, they saw the image of their queen. The compassionate and loving ruler that they all have respected and looked-up to so much…

"So, why are they here?" Makoto finally asked, sensing that the tension has lessened greatly due to Usagi.  
It was Chibiusa who answered, "During our time, years after Diamond, an army of monsters attacked the castle. These creatures came to be because of the extremely low positive energy at the edges of the domes of protection of Crystal Tokyo. You see, the Ginzuishou absorbs all positive energy from its surroundings, leaving those exactly outside of its protection very dimmed indeed" She looked at Akoumi, but he didn't continue her story so she spoke again. "Sailor Mercury found out that these evolved from simple organisms; so they have neither emotions nor thinking capabilities; which led us to the conclusion that someone's controlling them." She paused, waiting for reactions but received none, so she continued anyway.

"We won easily, because you guys have mastered your eternal powers already. Meaning, you can draw powers from your planet crystals even though you're not touching them or were quite far from them." Chibiusa looked at her audience, but saw looks of confusion. "You can transform without your henshin pens!" she clarified.  
"Owww…" was the only reaction she got from the group. She rolled her eyes, and continued with her story.  
"We also had troops from Kinmouku being our ally, so the Palace was very much well guarded. When they were losing, they retreated to this time, to target you all, when you have not yet mastered your eternal powers and there're no soldiers from Kinmouku yet." Chibiusa explained further; she was getting frustrated at their blank faces.  
"The targets are us?" Rei asked  
"Yes, the seven of you. They came here with the intent to kill; they're like assassins who are extremely fast and strong without conscience and thought." Setsuna was now the one who spoke, and everyone turned towards her. "Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Haruka and Michiru" she enumerated. "For a reason that only I knows and that which I cannot tell you, they are very afraid of Sailor Saturn".

Well, most of them surmised, Saturn can destroy a whole planet in one swift attack without mastering her eternal powers. With her mastering it, who knows what she can do…  
Setsuna has the gift of keeping everyone's attention. After her speech, everyone was still hanging onto her, wanting her to say more. She relented after a few more minutes of everyone still gawking at her.  
"They're here to help you all fight. We cannot send your future counterparts because that obviously would create chaos, knowing that they look exactly like you." Everyone then remembered the episode with Rei and Yuri a while ago that they suddenly all smiled, which confused Setsuna.  
"Unlike yourselves who were relying on instincts and emotions to defend against evil; these people were trained for battle because they were expected to defend kingdoms. You may find that they're more sensitive to danger and that their attacks are relatively stronger and are with pin-point accuracy and precision." She said  
"Yeah, we've seen that" Rei said, remembering the arrow of fire skewering the head of the youma. She suddenly felt proud of Yuri.  
"But who could actually have that much of a grudge towards us to even travel back in time to kill us?" Michiru asked Setsuna  
"We don't know yet…" She answered quite unconvincingly but they had no other choice but to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea what to write in summaries and such. LOL. This was my 1st ever fanfiction after all, so if my memory's serving me right, I wrote this about a decade ago.. Just re-uploading my ficts in this site.


	3. To Have Lived Normally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto / Motoki centric chapter

Makoto is preparing something in the kitchen when she heard someone knock on the front door. Already expecting someone, she opened it with a welcoming smile.  
Motoki beamed at her and briefly kissed her cheek. She pulled him inside dragging him into the kitchen. "I brought some fruits", he said while placing the basket on the table and sat on a high stool to watch what Makoto was doing. "What is that?" He asked, pointing at the sandwich that she was busy with.  
"Ami's dinner and breakfast; the one for breakfast is to be frozen in the fridge, so she could heat it in the morning. Mind you, she wakes up real early." She replied while taking an apple from the fruit basket; she washed it, peeled it, sliced it thinly and placed some on the sandwich before putting in the top bread. "There, finished" She then got a cloth and wiped the sides of the plate.  
Motoki smiled, Makoto puts so much effort when it comes to preparing food; even into something as simple as a sandwich, he thought. "You're spoiling her… I bet Ami can take care of herself…" he teased.  
"Am not… you see, that's a common misconception of everyone towards Ami. Just because she's extremely brilliant, it doesn't mean she could take care of herself; because she can't". Makoto stated and then paused to take a spoon and try the sauce for the fish she's baking. She offered the spoon to Motoki who took a small sip and said, "Perfect".  
Makoto then continued what she was saying while setting the dishes. "After what happened four years ago, (she was referring to Galaxia but was leaving out details so as not to sound too knowing), my friends were orphaned. I'm used to being alone, but not them. At least Usagi has Mamoru and Rei's got Yuichiro; Mina and Ami have no one, so we decided to live in pairs".  
She then took out the fish from the oven, set it on the table, along with the other dishes. "Ami may not show it, may not even acknowledge it, but she's used to being cared for. She rarely sees her mom then, but she's got everything prepared for her. Her clothes were ironed upon waking up, her lunch packed, and her breakfast's on the table." Makoto added  
"That may be true; still, she's old enough now…" Motoki reasoned  
Makoto laughed saying "You don't know how bad she is… There was one time, when we have just moved in together, I asked her upon arriving home what she would want to eat; she suddenly had this look that tells you someone just remembered something important, and she shyly admitted she remembered she hasn't eaten anything the whole day."  
"What?!" He asked, shocked but concerned at the same time.  
"Yeah… If she doesn't see food, she'll forget she needs it because she's extremely busy. Her mind's always preoccupied with something else. That's the reason that I make sure there's food available upon her waking up or going home." She explained to him.  
Motoki stood up and hugged Makoto's waist from behind saying "You're so caring and sweet, you know that?" and she just smiled at him.  
"If she needs you that badly…" Motoki began, but Makoto cut-in "I need her also! You can't imagine just how much my life improved when we lived together. She manages our finances, pays the bills, delegates house work and she even knows my schedule more than me!" She then pointed to the door of the refrigerator where pieces of papers were attached with a magnet, "See that? Reminders…" She laughed a little.  
"Mutual dependency?" Motoki asked further while pulling the chair to sit Makoto. When she has taken hers, he took his own at the head of the table.  
"Yes", she answered and then ladled the appetizer onto Motoki's bowl.  
"What if we get married? You think you both can handle living without each other?" He asked as casually as he could, not even trying to look at her directly.  
"Then we would…" then she stopped, eyes widening, "What?" she blurted.  
Motoki took his spoon and tried the soup before answering. "I mean, we are of age right? And we've been steady for two years… And you don't have a family by blood anymore… I know you, Ami, and the girls are closer than sisters; and that you are each other's family… But, would it be possible for you to consider having one with me?"  
"Are you… Are you…" Makoto started to ask, but cannot quite finish her sentence.  
"Yes I am." Motoki replied directly looking at her green eyes.  
He took one of her hands into his own and with the other, took a box from his pocket. He opened it and presented it to her. "Will you? Miss Makoto Kino, marry me?"  
Makoto was stunned, but when she regained awareness, she shot out of her chair and jumped at Motoki. She hugged and kissed him, and he was just as willing to hug and kiss back.

0000000

Ami entered the Crown's the next day just in time for their weekend early lunch. She was carrying a laptop bag on one shoulder and a book bag on the other, both of which were full. She saw the other girls and took the seat next to Makoto, placing both of her bags on the corner where the two seats meet.  
"You look awful…" Minako observed.  
"And you didn't even go home last night…" Makoto added.  
She looked at them thru sleepy eyes and yawned before answering. "I fell asleep at the office while writing the article due on Monday. And then, the bi-monthly fogging of the pest control woke me up. They didn't check if someone was still inside; they just blew their stuff! They could have suffocated me to death! Whoever sent those youmas from the future should take tips from those pest control crew, then killing me would have been simpler!"  
They laughed at her statement, although feeling sorry for her predicament. Motoki, seeing that they're now complete, approached.  
"Order anything, it's on the house" he said, beaming a wide grin.  
Makoto looked up at him, questioningly. He however, just shrugged his shoulder at her but smiled. "Come on, it's a celebration, order anything" he told everyone. His girlfriend then sighed and bit her lip.  
"What's going on?" Rei teased.  
"Yeah, there's something… Tell us! Tell us!" Minako harassed Makoto.  
Motoki took Makoto's hand to stand her. He then lifted it and turned it to show everyone the ring.  
"You're engaged! Congratulations!" Usagi squealed.  
The mood around the table lifted, even Ami who was beginning to droop eyelids perked. When everyone had said their congratulations, Makoto turned to Motoki.  
"You could have waited for me to tell my own friends you know…" she reprimanded but smiled.  
"I was excited! What was I to do?" he answered.  
Everyone laughed and Makoto sat down.  
"I'll have a double espresso shot first, and a large banana split afterwards." Ami said grinning; everyone found her order amusing also. They then took turns ordering whatever they normally wouldn't eat but would try if given freely.  
Soon, they were eating and chatting and laughing like they used to do at those same seat years ago.

0000000

The next generation senshis with Hotaru were on their apartment; leisurely spending their Saturday afternoon watching t. v. Mikouko entered the living room carrying a large bowl of popcorn. "Finally!" Everyone said as they turned their heads towards him. He was about to put the bowl onto the center table when he suddenly felt weak and fell to his knees. The bowl dropped from his hands, landed on the floor, and shattered; scattering the popcorn all-over the place.  
He supported himself by putting his two arms against the center table. Everyone saw him disappear a little and appear again. They were about to gather around him when Hotaru's wrist communicator beeped. She hurriedly flipped it open and they all heard Makoto.  
"Hotaru! Minako! Park!" they heard her screech frantically.  
Chibiusa turned to Hotaru, "Run!" she commanded.

Hotaru transformed, went to the balcony swiftly and flew out. Akoumi and Yuko also transformed and ran after her, jumping from roof to roof.  
The newly engaged couple walked hand in hand in the park. They were admiring the surroundings when a sudden strong wind blew. Chilling, Makoto dropped Motoki's hand and narrowed her eyes. She can feel something; she just can't place what exactly.  
From the sky, two youmas appeared and flew fast towards her. Her first instinct was to push Motoki away, who rolled on the grass, startled by what she did. He looked up, and saw a scary winged creature pinning her girlfriend on the ground with one hand and with the other, forming something which looked like an energy ball.  
Makoto was able to lift the hand restraining her with brute strength. She then threw the creature in the air with the help of her right foot. She was about to stand up when the other youma flew towards her and swiped a punch. She fell again, causing her to graze her head. They heard a car suddenly stop nearby and also heard a car door open.

"Venus Eternal…" They heard Minako shout, but spluttered the next words. Makoto turned in time to see her friend cough out blood. The youma with the energy ball had come to her from the side and released its attack up close. Her flesh was torn, and there was a spray of blood opposite the direction of the blast. Minako's eyes widened, then slowly drooped shut as her knees gave way also. And then she crumpled, face first on the ground.  
"Nooo!" Makoto screamed.

The youma tackling Makoto abruptly let go of her. Both monsters then flew to the air and disappeared from sight.  
Makoto stood up and ran fast to where Minako was. Motoki was already there, fumbling with his cellphone.  
"We need an ambulance! We are at…" He started when he finally was able to dial the emergency number but was unable to finish because Makoto grabbed the phone, shut it, and threw it forcefully to the ground; causing it to break.  
He was beyond stunned, lying in front of him is Minako with part of her ribs showing and bathing in her own blood. Her close friend, his girlfriend, doesn't want to get help? When she herself needs medical attention; her head is bleeding! Doesn't she know that? He saw Makoto flipped open her wristwatch.  
"Hotaru! Minako! Park!" she shouted, and then fell on all fours beside Minako.  
Motoki was thoroughly confused, but he kneeled nevertheless beside his girlfriend who he saw was crying. She landed a fist on the floor, and hit it again and again.  
"I can't do this anymore! I can't keep on seeing them dying!" She cried bitterly. "First Ami… Now Minako…" Her tears landed on Minako's pool of blood.  
"Makoto, what's going on?" Motoki asked while rubbing her back, trying to soothe her.  
She turned to him but refused to answer. She bit her lip, looking like she's having some internal struggle. She then slightly turned her head left and right a few times, indicating she's disagreeing with herself.  
Sailor Saturn then landed on the other side of Minako, kneeled and instantly placed a gloved hand above the wound.  
"What happened?" She asked Makoto.  
"Two youmas attacked me. Minako appeared, and then one hit her with an energy ball on the side up-close." She replied.  
"You better get that fixed by a doctor… I don't think even the boost from being eternal would be enough after Mina". Saturn said this indicating Makoto's bleeding head.  
Another senshi landed near them. "I can fix that", Sailor Mercury supposed, hearing Saturn's statement.  
"I'm alright you two, let's just concentrate on Mina. Ok?" Makoto answered and they nodded.  
Motoki can't be any more confused now. Here is his girlfriend talking to sailor senshis like they're old friends; and she's talking about being attacked like it's a normal everyday occurrence…  
Two pairs of running feet announced the arrival of the future Sailor Star Maker and the future Sailor Jupiter.  
"Where is the youma?" Star Maker asked, because she can still feel dark energy around them.  
"Are… There were two." Makoto corrected her. "Flew, didn't notice to where."  
"Just flew?" future Sailor Jupiter clarified. Makoto nodded.  
"They must have thought they killed one, and is done for the day." Saturn said this while still focusing on Minako, not removing gaze or hand.  
"One what?" Motoki asked; his voice visibly a lot less comforting than when the senshis have not yet arrived.  
No one answered him, so his temper began to boil. He pulled at Makoto and forced her to a sitting position. He then grabbed her shoulders and looked at her directly in the eye. "I need to know what's going on…" he said as calmly as he possibly could; controlling his rising temper due to the obvious disregard of the people of his questions.

Makoto opened her mouth but shut it abruptly. She looked away. Motoki shook her.  
"I need to know what's going on! I'M YOUR FIANCE RIGHT!?" he shouted.  
The future Sailor Jupiter then intervened; she took Motoki's hands away from Makoto and pulled him upwards to a standing position. She stared at him eye to eye.  
"Don't ask about something that you know you won't be able to comprehend yet. You love her don't you? Trust her then!" She said sternly.  
His face contorted as his brain was formulating his retort. However, there was something about the senshi he was talking with that he somehow cannot put himself to be impolite.  
Makoto looked up to see her future daughter reprimanding her would be dad. Motoki's face showed that he wanted to retaliate to what Sailor Jupiter said, but he saw Makoto rise so he fell silent.  
"You'll know everything in time…" Makoto said quietly. Her blood and tear streaked face looked strained.  
Two more sailor senshis arrived at the scene. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars knelt beside Saturn. "Is Mina going to be okay?" Sailor Moon asked Sailor Saturn; but it was very visible that her wounds were closing up and flesh was growing back, so Saturn just nodded.  
Sailor Mars looked up to the crowd of Motoki, Makoto, Sailor Mercury and future Sailor Jupiter. "What's going on?" she asked.  
"Two of you already called Minako by her nickname. You all talk to my girlfriend like she's an old friend. So what's going on? That is exactly what I was trying to find out from Makoto! And she is refusing to answer me." Motoki replied while glaring at the sailor senshis and then at Makoto.  
The blue-haired senshi standing near him touched his arm lightly. "It's not the right time Motoki…" she told him.  
Motoki's attention then snapped towards her upon the mention of his name. She knows him also! He was surprised more when she gave him a smile. He was then speechless, so he just looked at Makoto.  
"Come on, I'll fly you home. That needs to be disinfected and bandaged. Minako's obviously recovering." Sailor Mercury said, turning to Makoto.  
Makoto looked at Motoki once more before nodding. The senshi flapped her wings, spread it, and hovered a feet above the ground before taking Makoto by her waist and they flew off; Motoki following them with his eyes into the sky.  
Minako stirred just when Makoto and Sailor Mercury disappeared from sight. She opened her eyes to the detransforming Saturn.  
Motoki turned because of the bright light caught by his peripheral vision. He saw Hotaru collapsing but was caught instinctively by Sailor Moon. He gasped, and then remembered Makoto's frantic call for help, 'Hotaru! Minako! Park!'.  
"Is Mako alright?" Minako asked, remembering her when she saw Motoki and noticed that she wasn't there.  
"Bloody from a head injury but fine. Mercury flew her home." Sailor Moon answered her.  
The leather clad senshi then picked up Hotaru from Sailor Moon. Minako shakily stood up, supported by Sailor Mars. "What did he find out?" Minako asked, indicating Motoki before turning towards her car.  
Motoki overheard it and answered her himself. "Only that my girlfriend's wristwatch is not really a wristwatch but a device to call the senshis; that apparently, all of them know you; and that Hotaru Tomoe is a senshi".  
Everyone turned back towards him. "Don't worry, her secret's safe with me." He said and then slowly walked away, absorbed in his own thoughts. Ironic, he thought; just last night, he owned Makoto, mind and body, heart and soul. Right now, he felt like his ownership of her was somehow voided by the fact that a vital part of Makoto's life is not to be shared with him…  
"I hope he doesn't break up with her…" Sailor Moon said, still looking at Motoki's retreating form in the distance.  
"He won't… Even if he would, he'd come around…" They all turned to future Sailor Jupiter who spoke. "I'm still alive, aren't I?"  
Good point, everyone thought.

0000000

Motoki knocked on the door while holding a bouquet of roses the next day. Ami opened up and was dazed to see him, but led him to the dining as it was lunch time.  
He followed her. Makoto looked up to see who came and was surprised to see him coming around just a day after… Their eyes locked, and then his gaze travelled to where her wound should have been. Not a trace can be found, so his jaw dropped in amazement.  
"Hotaru dropped by in the morning" she answered to his inquiring look. Motoki caught himself and nodded. He moved toward her and offered her the flowers.  
"I'm sorry… I'm sorry for raising my voice… I'm sorry to push for information that doesn't concern me… I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday…" He finished his apology and silence hovered between the two of them.  
Just then, at that very instant, Yuko shouted from inside of Makoto's room. "Mom! Aunt Rei's inviting us to her show later. Want to come? The queen's coming too!"  
Great… Makoto thought. She sighed, took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She opened them and saw Motoki's startled face all over again.  
"Mom? Mom?" Yuko went out holding the wireless landline. "Oww…" She said upon seeing Motoki.  
"We need to talk" Makoto said suddenly to Motoki; grabbing him by his wrist, she dragged him to her room and locked the door.  
Motoki began when she finally faced him. "I'm willing to drop it. I won't push you".  
"No, this does concern you." She said and then got her henshin pen from her Pocket.  
"Jupiter Eternal, make-up!" she said quietly.  
A bright flash of light, and then Motoki saw his girlfriend transform. He landed on the bed in a sitting position due to the shock. He stared at her, taking in everything; her fuku, her wings, her face, the symbol shining on her forehead…  
"I'm marrying a goddess…" were his first words that Makoto cannot decipher as to admiration or fear. She decided to tell him everything; feeling a bit confident because Yuko apparently was still not disappearing.  
"I am Sailor Jupiter… I awakened to my present powers way back in junior high. I didn't tell you about this because it was a time of peace when we became together. I just wanted to live a normal life; I never meant to hide anything from you. Forgive me." She then detransformed and sat down beside him on the bed, staring at the henshin pen in her hand. She chanced a glance and saw that he was staring at the door and seemed at loss for words. Makoto thought he wants to runaway, so she looked away from him. She didn't see that his face has softened as understanding came to him.  
"Who was that girl that called you mom and Rei aunt?" he asked, breaking the silence.  
"Huh?" Makoto was stunned by his first question. She had imagined this moment of truth between the two of them; and she thought that he'd bombard her questions about fighting enemies, her powers or about the other senshis…  
He pointed at the direction of the door, meaning the girl that was outside.  
"Your kid…" She said simply; but saw his eyebrows meet so she explained. "She came from the future, more than a thousand years into the future."  
More than a thousand years… He looked more confused now, but an explanation crossed his mind. "She's an immortal… Like her mom…" he concluded.  
"Not immortal, eternal… An immortal cannot die; he has the capability to heal from any injury. We on the other hand are eternal, we don't grow old, and we can be killed." She corrected kindly…  
Another ensuing silence as he digested all the information he recently found out. "Minako…" He said finally, "She's a senshi too right?"  
Makoto nodded, sighed and looked at him seriously in the eye. "And Ami, and Rei, and Usagi, and Michiru, and Haruka, and Setsuna…"  
He just stared at her, obviously shocked but also disbelieving.  
"Usagi is Sailor Moon, Ami is Sailor Mercury, Rei is Sailor Mars, I am Sailor Jupiter, and Minako is Sailor Venus. We are the inner senshis; and together, we are like one person. One mind, one body, one heart, one soul and one spirit… Mercury is the mind, I am the body, Venus is the heart, Mars is the soul and Sailor Moon is the spirit. Our main duty is to guard Sailor Moon, our princess and future Neo Queen Serenity of the Earth." She explained, and then paused to let him understand first what she said.  
"Michiru is Sailor Neptune, Haruka is Sailor Uranus, Hotaru is Sailor Saturn and Setsuna is Sailor Pluto. They are the outer senshis. Tranquility, Strength, Life and Subsistence… Saturn holds death and rebirth while Pluto holds time. The other two's duty is to keep intruders away from the solar system". She continued uninterrupted, like Motoki just wanted to listen and not even react.  
"Mamoru… Where does he fit in this?" He finally asked.  
"He is Tuxedo Mask and the king of Neo Queen Serenity" she answered.  
He shook his head like he's trying to fit inside of his wits all the new information; and then he laughed a little. It's now Makoto's turn to be confused.  
"I should have known… You're an odd group, the lot of you." he said chuckling. After a while, his face became serious. "I know that what you told me now is not even half of the story; nor was it in utmost importance in the sequence of truth; but I suppose I should be content. I wouldn't be able to comprehend them all anyway…"  
"So where does that leave us?" Makoto asked, unable to hold it anymore.  
"Nothing changed, you're still mine…" Motoki replied with a smile.  
Makoto was relieved so she flung herself on his chest and hugged him tightly. "Thank you…" she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uggghhhh.. why does AOO have way too much notes? lol


	4. Looking Through the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei / Yuuichiro centric chapter

Everyone was gathered on the shrine very, very, very early in the morning. Setsuna has called them all for a meeting; if it wasn't her, there certainly would have been complaints and protests. As it is, although everyone was either yawning or stifling a yawn, they silently waited; all of them, the inners, the outers, and the future.  
A flash of light, and then they saw the tip of what they recognized as the Garnet Rod tore through the sky above them; obviously announcing the arrival of Sailor Pluto through a space-time door. Out of the void created, she flew out; followed shortly by Sailor Mercury. Mercury? But Ami was already there with them, so everyone stared at Pluto's company. They landed swiftly and gracefully in front of them all.

Ami was wide eyed, taken aback by facing a Sailor Mercury. The two scouts then detransformed, so now there were two Ami's. They looked exactly alike except maybe that the Ami beside Setsuna looked a lot more confident and that there was a gleaming two inch by two inch silver star-shaped tattoo on her lower left arm.  
"Hi! I'm you, more than a thousand years from now." The Ami beside Setsuna greeted to the Ami in the crowd staring at her.  
The future senshis then all stood up, stepped forward and bowed. Afterwards, Akoumi approached his mom, kissed her forehead and gave her a hug. She hugged him back. When they separated, the future senshis took their seats and she began addressing the present senshis.  
"The royal council of the future tasked me to explain things to you. Apparently, a thousand years of explaining still doesn't bore you" she chuckled, pertaining her last statement to her present self.  
The present Ami smiled, while the others rolled their eyes because only Ami can get Ami's humor most of the time; listening at her future self, they knew then she'd never change.  
"I found out that the evolved creatures on the dead zones of protection, meaning areas outside the cover of the crystals, are just plain organisms. Or, they may look scary but they don't have any intention, or desire, or thought even, to attack any other living being. Its action thus, is controlled by someone who could put in thought and emotion." She paused, gauging their reactions, which was virtually non-existent.  
"Someone of the mind, a psychic; and someone of the heart, an empath… Two powers that rarely goes hand in hand in one person" she explained, tilting her head towards Ami on the word 'psychic' and tilting towards Minako on 'empath'. "In the Kinmoukian realm, that would be Taiki and Yaten".  
"The person of the mind can give thoughts and intentions, while the person of the heart can give emotions and feelings. Without thought, you wouldn't act on your emotions; and without feelings, you wouldn't act the intentions. Consequently, the resulting creatures of the non-positive energy evolution wouldn't even budge if the psychic and empath were not together. Since the Earth kingdom and Kinmoukian kingdom were so intertwined in the future; and clearly you wouldn't attack your previous selves, nor would your husbands, an alternate universe is the only left apparent suspect." The future Ami explained further but it appears that only her present self was getting her.  
"An alternate future with no Earth and Kinmoukian marriages…" The present Ami said.  
"Quite correct… If someone is really of the mind, they could find a way to escape their alternate universe and into this realm". The future Ami was now directly talking to her present self, mostly because she's sure that it's only her who understood and her twenty-year-old self would take time to explain it to the others afterwards.  
"I can do that?" the present Ami asked surprised.  
"Would you? Only if you're not happy with what's going on in the realm you're in…" her future self answered.  
"What you're saying is that the mastermind is an alternate me and Minako, or Taiki and Yaten, or Akoumi and Mikouko?" the present Ami clarified.  
The future Ami furrowed her forehead, "Not exactly an Akoumi and Mikouko… Remember, you're in the alternate realm. However, an alternate of your offspring or Taiki's and Yaten's is plausible".  
"But which one of the four pairs?" present Ami asked further.  
"If we knew, wouldn't we have sent them back already?" the future Ami replied meaningfully to her present self.  
"Only Ami can understand Ami!" Usagi complained. She can't help it even though the atmosphere was so serious.  
Everyone laughed, including the future Ami, remembering how the queen was when she was just twenty one years old…  
"Relax, the next reason why I'm here is fairly simple… The psychic's and empath's power, no matter how distorted, won't have an effect on you, because all of you are neither feeble minded or faint at heart; although, the youmas can kill you… So I'm here also to encourage everyone to master their powers." The future Ami said.  
"How is that like, being a master of your power?" Rei asked  
"Come on, transform, I'll show you." She answered as she stepped back so that a fighting area was cleared. "But fire versus water is hardly fair right? Makoto, Haruka, you might want to join in." She added, obviously challenging the toughest among them.  
The three then stepped forward facing the future Ami.  
"Uranus Eternal, make-up!"  
"Mars Eternal, make-up!"  
"Jupiter Eternal, make-up!"

The three transformed by shouting their transformation phrases. The future Ami just closed her eyes and when she opened them, she was already Eternal Sailor Mercury. The future senshis took better seats, obviously thinking that this would be quite a show; three of the present toughest versus the future weakest. The four then all took fighting stances, but the three is hesitant to attack.  
"Come on, you may tag team, you may throw everything you've got, but I'm sure you won't be able to hurt me." She said, trying to ignite their egos.  
"You asked for it… World Shaking!" Eternal Sailor Uranus was the first to throw an attack.  
Future Mercury moved to form an attack that only Usagi had recognized. A ball of water erupted around the approaching attack from Uranus, enveloping it and then it shrank, swallowing the 'world shaking'.  
Uranus was stunned but undaunted, so she launched at the future Sailor Mercury with the Space Sword. She blocked it with a sword made of ice that suddenly appeared on her hand. "Ice can easily shatter…" Uranus smirked.  
"Only if you can move your wrist" she answered, and then Uranus realized that her lower arm down to the tip of her fingers was frozen, including the Space Sword that now looked like a Popsicle. The prolonged contact with the Ice Sword and Space Sword must have frozen her, she reasoned; so she suddenly jumped backwards, anxious. "Don't move too much, you might hurt yourself. Just let it thaw…" The future Sailor Mercury called after her.  
"Mars, Flame Sniper!"  
As soon as Sailor Uranus turned into Haruka, an arrow of fire shot fast at the future Sailor Mercury. She held her palm open in the air and a wall of water appeared, dissolving the arrow of fire into steam as it passed through the barrier. Now they understood what she meant when she said that fire versus water is hardly fair…  
"Jupiter, Oak Evolution!"  
The sharp leaves went soaring to her, but with a quick movement of the hand, like she was scratching the air; blobs of water dropped on each and every leaf causing them to fall on the ground.  
"My turn?" She asked, and then did the usual gesture for her Shine Aqua Illusion attack. The two senshis were familiar with that, so they prepared themselves for the water that they knew would shot at them. Nothing… Unexpectedly, thick water coiled around them instead like a giant snake. With a quick movement from Sailor Mercury, it froze; trapping the two. She smiled, and with another flick of the hand, the ice exploded; setting them free.  
Jupiter and Mars then stood straight, deciding that it would be impossible for them to attack Ami, future or present, in a hand to hand combat. Although they know now, basing from what happened to Haruka, that they most probably will lose, they still can't throw a punch at one of their best friends. All of them then detransformed, and the spectators clapped.

"Wow…" was the common reaction and first word from everyone.  
Usagi thumped the present Ami at the back. "You're so good!" she said happily.  
"I'm not, she is…" She responded while blushing at Usagi's praise and pointing at the future Ami.  
"But I am you, so don't be embarrassed." The future Ami again addressed to her present self. "Besides, that really felt good; I never was able to defeat anyone in a showdown you know… So imagine your future capabilities." She said to the other senshis.  
"Mercury!" Setsuna called, but both present and future faced her, so she clarified, "the future one". She then pointed at the risen sun.  
"Now I've got to go. I cannot be seen by anyone other than you, that's why we called you really early. Any more questions?" She addressed the whole group.  
"Just one last, what is that?" the present Ami asked curiously, pointing to the shining tattoo on her future self.  
"Oh this?" She looked down her arm. "Kinmoukians are quite literal people. This means that I'm a lady with a Shining Star; meaning I married a Star Light." And then her eyes turned mischievous. "You better prepare for your wedding! This used to hurt like hell! And everyone was expecting me and Minako to smile as they were bestowing us great honor by inking our flesh! I wanted to kill Taiki afterwards literally… And if my memory's serving me right, Yaten was sporting a black-eye the next day…"

Everyone laughed, but the present Ami and Minako turned slightly ashen in color and turned towards each other as they gulped the lump forming on their throats.  
"So bye! Do train yourselves." She then transformed along with Sailor Pluto, who sliced again the air with her rod.

0000000

Rei was sitting alone by her table on the bar that Yuichiro's band was playing for the night. Although the room was very dark, Rei still chose to wear a baseball cap but let her hair loose on her back. She had already finished two cocktails and was a bit tipsy; but she doesn't care, Yuichiro's about to sing their last song anyway. She yawned; she woke up real early today after all; only to be frozen by the future self of one of her best friends. She smiled remembering the fight, it was fun, exhilarating even; and didn't the future Ami tell them that she never won to them? The thought excited her…  
Yuichiro then began talking on the mic, "This last song's dedicated to the owner of the face on the billboard outside". He paused, and then continued with, "who incidentally owns my heart also…" With that, Rei smiled.  
Right outside of the bar, on the rooftop of the building in front, is a billboard of Rei modeling a brand of high-heeled boots.  
"I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy… I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, the everything that you need…" Yuichiro and his band played the song by Savage Garden.  
When they had finished, the crowd clapped along with Rei; who was quite relieved that they could go home now. So she was a bit annoyed when Yuichiro then approached again the people and started talking on the mic.  
"You must be feeling exhausted and sleepy by now; but still, you came." He said, and then directly looked at Rei's direction. "I really am the luckiest guy in the world to be able to call you my sweetheart".  
Rei was now rapt and listening intently; her heartbeat increasing as she was wondering where all this speech was going. She nodded to him to indicate that she's not asleep yet; as that sometimes happen when she goes with him in his gigs after a long day.  
Yuichiro then sustained, "Knowing you, you're most probably annoyed at me by now for blabbing away in front of all of these people; but… I'd do anything you'd ask me to do, I'd be everything you'd want me to be; I'd even stop talking here just…" He paused as he got the box from his pocket. He opened it and outstretched his arm holding it towards Rei's direction. "Please marry me, Miss Rei Hino…"

Silence hung over the bar as everyone was blinking in the dark trying to find the model that had just been proposed to by the guy on the stage. Rei was stunned, her mouth was gaping and she felt cold. It really took her a while to realize that she was supposed to respond. She then noticed that people were now looking sadly at Yuichiro because she seemingly didn't react to his proposal. Of course, they have no idea that she actually was there; the girl who was wearing a baseball cap…  
Rei slowly stood up and removed her cap. She silently moved toward the stage. The technical crew however, noticed the young woman approaching and aimed a spotlight at her. A sudden intake of breath from the crowd can be clearly heard as they recognized the woman as Rei Hino indeed.  
She ran towards the center where Yuichiro was when she had cleared the area of the chairs. He helped her get up the stage and offered her the box. She took the ring and wore it. She afterwards flung herself on him and he lifted her up by her waist; turning her round and round on the stage. They then kissed passionately in front of everyone.

The crowd applauded, some cheered, some whistled and still some were wiping tears of joy. Rei chortled, and then smack one more kiss on Yuichiro's smiling lips before bringing down her arms that were on his neck. He then took one of her hands into his own and they walked away from everyone hand in hand.  
They went to the parking lot, rode his car and Yuichiro drove Rei to her and Mina's condo.  
"Want to go up?" she offered when he opened the car door for her.  
He nodded, and she took his arm as they walked towards the elevator. The hall was deserted, mostly because it's almost midnight. When they had boarded the elevator and the door had already closed on them, Rei reached up to tickle the back of Yuichiro's neck. His shoulders instantly jerked up restraining her fingers. The hairs on his arm stood up and she laughed. He swathed away Rei's hand playfully. He bent down on her, acting like he was about to kiss her but retaliated to her naughtiness by blowing suddenly on her ear. She froze, as the same sensation she caused him coursed through her and now it's her with hairs raised on her arms.  
"You're bad!" she whined.  
"Just a little dose of your own medicine" he said smirking, proud of himself.  
"And if I do this?" She asked teasingly while running two of her fingers from his neck down to his spine; sending shivers all throughout his body.  
Just then, the elevator stopped on their floor and opened. Rei ran past him, turned and stuck out her tongue.  
"You're gonna get it!" he yelled and ran after her.  
He caught her while trying to open the door with her keys. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him. He then lifted her slightly, pinned her against the door and kissed her. Her eyes widened, but she let him deepen the kiss; instinctively, her legs wrapped around him. Luckily, they were leaning against the door that he didn't lose balance.

0000000

Minako was literally bouncing on her heels as she entered their unit. She was clutching the envelope containing the letter that told her that she got nominated as a Best Supporting Actress for her last movie. She directly went to the kitchen to get a glass of water after locking the door behind her. Just two years in the business; and now she's got a nomination for a major movie award? She felt elated, so she opened the envelope again to read the letter while sitting on a high stool. There it is! Minako Aino, nominated for the Best Supporting Actress category.  
She stood up from her seat and searched for Artemis; nothing.  
"Artemis?" she called, but still no one came up.  
Where could that cat be? She thought… She plopped down on the sofa when she gave up looking for her guardian. And then, as she was nearer to Rei's room now than when she was in the kitchen; she heard Rei speak, although like a whisper. She's still awake! Minako thought, so she decided to share with her the good news. She approached her door but didn't knock; Rei usually didn't mind her just getting into her room anyway. Minako turned the knob and the door opened, it was very dark, so she switched on the light.  
"Rei! I got…" She began, but froze as realization of what she walked in on occurred to her. There were sudden movements; Rei rolled from underneath Yuichiro to underneath the sheets, while Yuichiro jumped to the side of the bed not facing Minako. The two best friends stared at each other and both of them blushed.  
Minako abruptly turned towards where she came from, exited the room and closed the door behind her. She laughed… And laughed, and laughed, and laughed… "Ouch…" She said to herself as she clutched her newly re-grown ribs, still laughing.

0000000

Rei exited the elevator the following morning and was surprised to see Minako's car parked exactly at the nearest slot. Her friend was waiting in her car and sitting on the driver's seat. "What are you doing here?" Rei approached and asked.  
"Waiting for you obviously…" she answered. Rei got in and sat at the passenger seat beside Minako. Minako then put the safety belt around her and started the car. They exited the parking and Minako drove towards the direction of Rei's school.  
"Seriously, why did you wait for me?" Rei repeated.  
"Because your car was ruined remember? And I don't want to see you waiting for a cab when I could drive you." She reasoned  
"Cut the caring housemate crap, why?" Rei asked again.  
"Can't you just be thankful and drop the suspicions? You also must be tired from last night…" Minako smiled, she tried to control it, but the smile turned into a snigger.  
Rei glared at her. "It's not funny! Do you have any idea what time it was when you walked in on MY room?"  
Minako didn't have to turn to know that Rei was now glaring at her. "It was 2:00 am I think…"  
Silence hovered over them and Minako decided to break it. "I'm sorry alright? It's not a big deal, that's just normal… And IT IS funny when you look at it from my point of view…"  
"You botched my first time, did you know that? So it is NOT funny and IT IS a big deal!" Rei answered her and turned away.

Minako then glanced at her and saw that she was staring at the side mirror opposite her.  
"It was just your first?" Minako asked, and Rei nodded. "Shoot… I'm really sorry, I just was excited to tell you…" she said her apology but Rei cut her in. "Isn't that Usagi and Mamoru?"  
Minako looked at the direction Rei was pointing. Sure enough, she saw Usagi and Mamoru back to back with each other as four youmas hovered in a circle around them. Minako stepped on the break and both she and Rei hurriedly got out of the car and sped towards where Usagi and Mamoru were. They saw four energy balls soaring towards the couple and both of them jumped to block it, Minako blocking Mamoru's and Rei blocking Usagi's.  
Usagi was at first stunned that the energy balls didn't make contact as she only saw a blur of black in front of her.  
Realization then sinks in with the sticky liquid that showered on her that she and Mamoru were being bathed with their friends' bloods.

"Noooo!" She caught Rei crumpling and Mamoru caught Minako. They both kneeled so as to let the two girls rest their heads on their laps while their broken body bled on the floor around them. They didn't even know where Rei and Minako came from, and now they were dying in front of them, because of them!  
"Rei… Rei! REI! Not again…" Usagi shakes her then turned to her husband so he could contradict whatever she was thinking; she however saw another disturbing sight on her husband's lap.  
"Minako…" She turned slightly so she could touch the blonde's face. "Come on Mina! Don't do this to me!" she shouted.  
"Star Sensitive Inferno!"  
"Star Gentle Uterus!"  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"  
Four attacks were heard said simultaneously as a pair of feet approached them. Sailor Saturn kneeled in between the two fallen girls and placed a hand over each of them.  
"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"  
Usagi was oblivious to the ended fight, all she knows was Rei and Minako were now being tended by Sailor Saturn who obviously was struggling and is now having a nosebleed.  
"Transform your majesty! She needs the support of the Ginzuishou!" the future Sailor Star Healer addressed her.  
Usagi looked up to her confused. "She is now using her life energy to restore your friends! Hurry or Princess Saturn dies!" Star Healer urged her.  
"Moon Eternal, Make Up!"  
Sailor Moon hurriedly called the Silver Crystal and drew it near Saturn's heart. The nosebleed stopped. Sailor Moon can feel her energy dropping fast, Rei and Minako must really be nearly dead, she thought.

They stayed in that position for a while as the future Sailor Moon, Jupiter, Mars, and Maker surrounded them. After about an hour, Sailor Saturn detransformed and collapse; Sailor Moon detransformed but just felt very weak and supported herself by putting her hands against the ground. "Call an ambulance, we cannot do anything anymore" she said.

0000000

The future senshis disappeared with the detransformed Hotaru as the ambulance arrived.  
Usagi, Mamoru, Ami, Makoto, Haruka and Michiru gathered at the hospital watching silently at the steady rise and fall of the machine that's keeping Rei and Minako breathing. Apparently, Hotaru was able to re-grow all of their organs but was unable to bring them back to their normal functions and rhythms. Even with the help of the Ginzuishou, it still was difficult to make two sets of lungs, kidneys, ribs, intestines, liver, etc… to function well again; plus Sailor Saturn's capabilities are limited. They just had to try to get them living, and when Hotaru's well enough, she could drop by as Sailor Saturn to heal each of them one by one. That would be quite a while for now, because it'd take Hotaru a few days to recover; she had in fact used some of her life also, trying to give life to the two.  
This would be on the front page of newspapers tomorrow, they're sure… That fact worried them, being celebrities, people will surely ask as to why a sailor senshi would choose to heal them once they see these two walk about. Aren't those with cancer or heart ailments or genetic diseases worth saving too? They can't care much though, it is extremely important that Minako and Rei heal, those two can think of the answer to the media once they're ok, they thought.  
Haruka broke the silence. "We should take shifts watching them. I and Michiru will take this night." Michiru nodded to Haruka.  
Usagi looked as if she wanted to protest so Haruka placed a hand on her shoulder. "You should go home; we will take good care of them, promise. Besides, you should change…" Usagi and Mamoru's clothes were still drenched with blood, although large portions were already brown and dried. Haruka looked at Mamoru and tilted her head towards Usagi, he got the idea.  
"Come on, we'll return early in the morning…" he urged his wife.  
After kissing both Rei and Minako on the forehead, and hugging Makoto and Ami goodbye, Usagi went with her husband; leaving Makoto and Ami with Haruka and Michiru.  
"We'll be taking tomorrow night's shift." Makoto said  
"Okay, but bring in food in the morning." Haruka replied and smiled.  
Makoto and Ami also said their goodbyes; and with that, left their friends to be guarded by Haruka and Michiru.

0000000

Usagi tossed and turned in her bed so she decided after a while to just go back to the hospital; she was relieved to see that Mamoru's already awake when she went to their kitchen. Mamoru stirred her coffee and knew exactly why she's awake this early. "I'll accompany you there…" He said  
"No, go to work… Haruka's there, I'll be fine…" Usagi told her husband and squeezed his hand. Soon, they were finished with coffee and they silently made their way to the hospital.  
She entered the room and was surprised to see Makoto and Ami instead of Haruka and Michiru.  
"I thought Haruka and Michiru would be here?" she asked; expecting those two because it was still very early, 4:30am to be exact.  
"Well, we arrived about 30mins earlier than you and brought them food. We let them go home and change, it's still very early anyway…" Makoto answered.  
"Where's Mamoru?" Ami asked, noticing that she was alone.  
"He drove me here, but I convinced him to go to work." Usagi answered and took the seat facing the two beds. Silence fell around the three and for a while, the constant humming of the life support system was all that could be heard until Usagi spoke again, "You cannot sleep too…"  
"Yeah… It's like half of me isn't functioning, I can't even think…" Ami admitted, and knowing her, that's saying much.  
"We always stray from each other at times of peace, but when someone's hurt, we tend to be together… It's like we're part of each other." Makoto said.  
Usagi looked sympathetic, "I know what you mean… It's like I can't leave them here, it feels wrong… Although, I trust Haruka with my life"  
Just then, a nurse entered; she checked the readings on the machines and injected something in each of their syringes. When she left, they continued their conversation.  
"How long can we keep this up though? Three of us already nearly died, one going through it twice already; if it wasn't for Hotaru, it'd just be me and Usagi now…" Makoto wondered, downcast.  
"Don't talk like that; I don't even want to consider that possibility." Usagi admonished her kindly  
"But Usagi, she has a point… We're being swathed like flies… We can't even fight back… We don't even know exactly who to fight…" Ami said, echoing Makoto's hopelessness.  
Usagi stood up and looked at her two friends. "Don't give up… We all saw our future kids; they're beautiful and lovely people. I don't want to be selfish by denying their existence by giving up hope. Not yet… We can pull through this, we always do… Yuri and Mikouko didn't disappear did they? That was even when the lights in Rei's and Minako's eyes disappeared. I bet those two were struggling at the afterlife gate. They were fighting I'm sure; they still have the will to live; even though they knew that jumping in line for me and Mamoru could take their life, they must have HOPED not to die." She finished with tears on her eyes; she had just remembered the horrific scene yesterday, where she and Mamoru were showered with warm blood from Rei and Minako whose bodies were half blown away. It was way scarier than when Rei also blocked the attack from Galaxia for her, Rei just dropped then and her body was whole; Usagi thought back and shivered.  
Ami and Makoto drew near her and each placed an arm around her and leaned their heads on her shoulder. They were now arm to arm, heads together, and facing the two beds. This was how Motoki saw them when he entered the room silently.  
They all turned and saw him. "Hey, how'd you know I'm here?" Makoto asked him as he gave her a quick kiss.  
He pulled out a spreadsheet newspaper; and there on the front page was emblazoned: 'SAILOR SENSHIS, TOO LATE'. A picture of Rei and Minako being wheeled in by an ambulance table was set below the headline.  
The three sat down and read the article silently. Motoki watched as their expressions turned from curious, to questioning, to scornful and to finally incense; as they progress line after line.  
"This is insane! Innocent people are not hurt! The senshis are the ones attacked for crying out loud!" Ami furiously reacted first, being able to finish the article first among the three.  
Motoki looked at her; her usual calm, kind and smiling face is indistinguishable.  
"Damn it! They make it sound like they care more for Rei and Minako than the senshis do!" seconded Makoto with great disgust; her face echoing a greater degree of anger.  
They looked at Usagi who said nothing but just folded the paper and tucked it away below the side table.  
"That would be because they know nothing… They expect Sailor Moon to make a public apology for not being able to protect two public figures…" she said when she had returned.  
"Would you?" Motoki asked.  
"I would… but that would make Rei and Minako's sacrifice useless… I think we should just let them handle the press when they wake up. They're good at that anyway." Usagi replied, and the two nodded.  
Usagi is turning more mature as years pass, they noticed with her words. She may still sound silly sometimes, but other times, she spoke more sense than them; they thought.  
"Are the three of you going to be alright though?" Motoki inquired with concern; knowing full well now how the lives of these five girls are so intertwined.  
"No… Not actually, not if part of us are still lying there…" Makoto told him.  
"Well, do you want me to get something for you? I know you'd stay here until they're ok." he said.  
Makoto took out her keys to the apartment from her pocket and gave it to Motoki. "Some clothes, and ask Mamoru for some of Usagi's too."  
"Alright, I'll return after lunch okay?" He kissed Makoto's forehead and left them.  
The three huddled together as they kept watch over their friends.


	5. Joining Minds; Uniting Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back Yaten and Taiki!

The hotel room couldn't possibly hold more cameras, lights and media anchors than it presently contains. Minako and Rei were sitting behind a skirted table as they face them, flanked on both sides by their respective talent managers.

A week had passed, and Hotaru in her Saturn form had visited them multiple times until they were healed completely. They had called this press conference to clear the issues with the senshis.

A portly man wearing a vest stood up and approached the mic on the podium. He threw in the first question. "Was it true that a super natural being was responsible for the harm caused to you?"  
"Yes, we saw them." Rei replied curtly.  
He threw a follow-up, "But they were not intended for you, correct?"  
"Yes" Rei answered, but was wondering where these line of questions were heading.  
He looked satisfied with her short answers. "Yes, that was what the ambulance crew told the media last week. Both of you apparently used your bodies as shields to protect a certain Usa…"  
He wasn't able to finish because Minako cut him before he could drag Usagi's name into the mess.  
"A friend… We saw them about to be killed. So yes, we jumped in line for them." Minako butted in before they could further anything about Usagi.  
Another reporter stood up when the previous one took his seat. He looked absolutely fashionable, most probably a metro sexual, Minako thought.  
"People look up to you, you know." He began, but his facials don't convey the same message. "Don't you value your own lives more than your friend's?" He asked this to both Rei and Minako, who both have a raised eyebrow due to his question.  
"You're pitiful…" Minako began, but she received a reproaching look from her manager. She continued anyway, "So what if someone is famous? Does that make them more important than anyone? One never considers oneself more important if one claims to be a friend. Clearly, you don't understand friendship."  
The reporter looked insulted but stuck to his questioning, "No regrets about dying then?"  
"We'd jump in line for our friends over and over again no matter how much that hurts; or even if that would cost our very lives" Rei answered the follow-up. True to her words, they have done it numerous times before…  
Another approached the mic, this time a female.  
"Such loyalty…" She praised, but the hint of sarcasm was obvious. "Don't your fiancé deserve something like that also? Or were you willing to leave him for a friend?"  
Rei shook her head slowly, disgusted with the industry's double standard on friendship and love: friendship can be faked, but love should be true. They don't know anything, she thought.  
"If it was Yuichiro there, I would have done the same thing; but it was a friend who needed me that time… If I did die, he certainly wouldn't blame my friend. He knows me and he'd understand my actions." Rei countered.  
"But love is love! True love is once in a lifetime… I'm sure you've got many friends." The woman must have thought she could invoke Rei's emotions with that.  
"I have four best friends to be exact and only one man in my life; I'd give up everything for them… You see, your boyfriend should never weight more than a friend; but a friend also should never weight more than your boyfriend. You're right, love is love. You have to give it equally." Rei reasoned, but was met with disbelieving looks by most of their audience.  
She sat down. Another woman stood up.  
"Do you love your country?" she asked, and it was quite obvious why she did. If they say yes, the next question's evident; if they say no, then everyone would throw stones at them, figuratively speaking…  
Minako and Rei rolled their eyes but still answered with a "yes".  
"So you'd die also for this cruel world?" the reporter asked mockingly.  
"Yes!" Rei and Minako said in unison and in full conviction. Said like a true senshi, they thought when they turned toward each other and smiled.  
That shut her up and she took her seat; albeit writing furiously on her notebook.  
A man again took to the podium.  
"Sooo heroic I see… but isn't that the duty of the senshis? They should have protected your friend and not you." He asked, hoping to put the blame on someone rather than mock these two.  
"Why not?" Minako asked back. "Can't we be responsible enough for the people we love? If we would just always wait for someone to defend us, and there's like millions of us, we need at least ten thousand senshis and they still wouldn't suffice."  
The reporter looked disappointed. "They were late! You should ask for an apology." He heatedly replied.  
Rei didn't flinch with his rising tone. "Why would we need it?" She asked. "We saved our friend out of our own accord. The senshis killed the monsters for us. If they didn't show up, we wouldn't even be speaking to you right now. We owe them; it's not the other way around." She finished, her temper also rising but Minako touched her arm beneath the table to calm her.  
The man took his seat, shaking his head. What a pity, he thought, so deluded by senshis… A younger man approached after him, most probably in his twenties.  
"If you were Sailor Moon though, wouldn't you feel guilty that you were not able to protect that friend that you were talking about?" he asked courteously.  
Minako and Rei looked thoughtful; they almost smiled; Sailor Moon protecting Usagi? They didn't prepare an answer for that; it would have never crossed their minds… They glanced at their friends standing along the side lines at the back; they too looked thoughtful, most probably confused also by the same notion.  
"If I were Sailor Moon…" Minako started, but saw the others snigger, Usagi especially; most probably remembering also when she indeed had impersonated her on her birthday years ago… The memory made her jovial, and so her effort was poured into trying hard not to laugh. She was unable to complete her answer.  
Luckily, the reporter thought that Minako was just considering it impossible for herself to be Sailor Moon; that's why she's acting like she found the question so amusing. He blushed, thinking he must have asked a stupid question.  
Rei rolled her eyes with the way Minako was acting… The question was hypothetical, silly! She wanted to yell at Minako but decided to face the blushing man instead. "I'd feel guilty true, but she shouldn't because she had saved all of us numerous times in the past."  
The young reporter then took his seat, silently grateful to Rei for answering him seriously. No one stood up after him though, maybe because their stand was made clear already: They're not blaming the senshis for what happened and they certainly would die again for their friend if the need arises.

0000000

Ami was walking alongside Umino when she saw a familiar figure in the distance; the man was wearing dark sunglasses and was holding a bouquet of roses. Apparently, he's waiting for them to pass that way. She slowed down while staring at the figure; that height, that slender body, that broad shoulders and that low ponytailed brown hair… It can't be… She thought.

Umino had been a few paces ahead of Ami before he noticed that she had slowed down. He looked back at her and followed the direction of her fixed gaze: a man. He approached the guy to size him up if he was trouble. He wanted to look at him eye to eye, but since he was short and they're too close, it just looked like he was looking up at him.  
The figure removed his sunglasses to look down at the person trying to intimidate him.  
Those eyes! Ami's mind exclaimed. "Kou Taiki!" she ran, shouted happily and lunged at him; almost toppling him.  
He caught himself in time; he was surprised by her enthusiasm but hugged her around the shoulders. "For you…" He whispered as he drew closer the bouquet to her back.

Umino was dumbfounded; he never knew Ami has a boyfriend… Heck! He never knew Ami could display such affection in public…  
There was a sudden flash of light, and that tore Taiki and Ami's embrace. They turned, and saw that it was from a digital camera. Their eyes widened and saw the forming bunch of girls around them. Ami must have caught the interests of previous Three Lights fans with her greeting. He suddenly took her hand and pulled her towards what she assumed must be his car. She went along before any more pictures could be taken and went into the passenger seat. Taiki took the driver's seat and sped as soon as they both had closed the doors.  
"Sorry… I was just thrilled to see you again…" Ami began.  
Taiki grinned widely; and Ami was confused. She looked at him quizzically.  
"You didn't change a bit… You always still easily apologize even if it wasn't your fault." He said, still smiling.  
Ami turned a bit shy, but instead of looking down, she studied his features. He looked a lot happier than the last time they were here, she observed; this made her smile.  
"How'd you know where I was?" she asked him.  
"Don't underestimate my network" he replied jokingly.  
Ami laughed, "You sounded just like Minako" she remarked and he just gave her a quick smile.  
She was now wondering if the Taiki she's with is the real one; no offense meant, but a nearly always smiling Taiki is just real weird… she thought.  
"Taiki…" Ami started.  
"Hmmm?" He asked while not taking his eyes off the road.  
"Why are you here? The real reason…" She asked slowly and watched as his face changed from cheerful to serious.  
He inhaled and looked thoughtful. "Now how do I say this?" he began, but he sounded like he was talking to himself more than to Ami. He glanced at her. "Our princess felt that there was a concentration of our powers present on your planet. Meaning me and Yaten, alright? She sent us to investigate because that phenomenon, I know you would understand, is impossible due to the basic fact that Yaten and I have our crystals with us."  
"So you are seeking the crystal holders?" Ami wanted to know.  
"No… We found them already… Our search led us yesterday to a group of teenagers; one I believe I saw last time as Sailor Saturn, one looked like Usagi with pink hair, and another looked exactly like Rei, and yet still another one looked like Makoto with blond hair." He said and paused, gauging her reaction; he saw that she knows where he was heading. "Yaten's twin crystal holder looked like him except for having wide blue eyes and a blond hair. My twin crystal holder has your hair, my face, my eyes, your nose, my ears and your lips." He finished, amusement with his recent discovery was evident on his tone.  
"So you've met Akoumi already…" she said nonchalantly.  
"Akoumi… hmmm… I wonder if I was the one who came up with that name…" He wondered aloud.  
She finally blushed with his remark and he felt quite relieved that he still has that effect on her.  
He looked at her directly when they reached a stoplight that had recently turned red.  
"Do you know why I was so cheerful?" he asked, but didn't wait for an answer. "We came here because a duplicate crystal means trouble. No two stars are alike; so if a crystal is indeed replicated, then it means that the enemy has a much distorted power that could break even the laws of physics of the galaxy. We thought we'd find the enemy and warn this planet's senshis. What we did find however was a tiny glimpse of what a wonderful future we apparently have. Simply stating, we thought we'd find an enemy, but found a part of ourselves lodge on this planet tightly."  
The light turned green and he removed his gaze from Ami and drove again. There was silence between them as she was assimilating what he said.  
"So you don't mind that you would marry a woman?" Ami asked  
Taiki didn't look at her but smiled. "You know very well I could ask you that same question… I was surprised when I met Akoumi, yes. However, it would be a lie if I tell you that I didn't consider it…"  
"This is weird…" Ami sighed. "Pluto warned us about knowing too much about the future… Now we both know that we'll be having kids, you'll most probably not even court me anymore…"  
"Am I not doing that already? I just fetched you from school and brought you flowers!" he exclaimed.  
"You are?" she looked astonished.  
He laughed heartily with her reaction. "Only you earth senshis can make me laugh…" he said still chuckling and she blushed furiously.  
"Besides, don't we have something already before I left?" He added as an afterthought.  
She didn't answer him though, for in all honesty, he left her very confused four years ago.  
"Well, here we are…" he said as he slowed down the car to park it.  
Ami went out, not even waiting for him to open the car door for her and looked up at the building. "This was your old place…" she remarked.  
Taiki offered her his arm and she took it. They entered the elevator and he punched the penthouse.  
"Hey, that's not your floor… Where are we going?" she asked.  
He grinned at her again. "I almost forgot that you were an idol chaser too until you exclaimed that this was our old place! And that that was not our floor…" He said teasingly and pointed at the lighted floor number on the panel. "Fan number 25 right?" He teased further and Ami shrank with embarrassment.  
He looked pleased with himself and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "It's alright you know." He said while squeezing it. "Is this okay by the way?" he asked, indicating his arm around her shoulders.

Ami nodded but blushed further. She looked down at her feet and cannot think of anything to say.  
Their elevator dinged indicating they have reached their destination. They went out and he steered her by her shoulders a few steps. Ami, still looking down at her feet, was surprised to see that the floor covering had changed from vinyl floor tiles to grass. She looked up. "Wow…" she said.  
They were on the edge of a garden that surrounded a huge swimming pool. A hut was near one of the corners of the pool and music can be heard although softly on the background. They approached it and sat down on the floor of the hut. It seemed like no one else was there.  
"Want to go for a swim?" he said, tilting his head towards the water.  
Ami's eyes turned momentarily into excitement but slumped afterwards. She looked down at herself. "I couldn't swim in a pencil cut skirt you know…"  
"Well, you could remove them all to swim freely." He said jokingly.  
She bit her lip and looked at him warily.  
"I was kidding!" he reacted defensively with the look she gave him. "Here" he said then reached for a bag that she didn't know was there in the hut. He pulled out from it a one-piece swimsuit. "Don't worry, that's new." He said as he handed it to her.  
She thanked him with a big grin and took off to the ladies room to change. When she returned, she saw that he was already wearing his swimming trunks. They walked to the edge of the pool and Ami dove with all the perfectness she could muster; she wanted to impress him. When the momentum of the dive ran out, she looked back at him.  
Taiki raised an eyebrow as if saying, 'That's what you got?' He then lifted his hands, pointed them to the air and jumped; he made a flip before landing perfectly also on the water. He stopped beside her.  
"Very good…" Ami applauded him. "Now I know who your 'network' is, a friend of mine named Usagi?" she asked.  
"No, your friends don't even know I'm here… What made you conclude it was Usagi?" he asked her.  
"Because you probably won't approach Michiru for information about me!" she exclaimed.  
"You're right, I wouldn't. So why Michiru and Usagi?" he asked again.  
Ami looked unconvinced. "Only Usagi knows that I prefer swimming over going to the movies, she saw me doing laps once; and Michiru, we used to race each other." She explained. "We only always tied though…" she added as an afterthought.  
"Hmmm… I see, but it really was just me thinking. Honest!" he said the last word to convince her. "You see, you use water attacks; that must mean you're attracted with water or have an affinity with water. You mentioned Michiru, and she also uses water attacks right?" he explained.  
"That brain of yours never fails to amuse me…" she said, but she turned mischievous. "You say that I am attracted to water because I use water attacks; taking off from that premise…" she paused, sniggering slightly.  
"What? What's so funny?" he asked, totally confused at what she was finding amusing.  
"You don't remember your own attack? So does that mean you're attracted to…?" she laughed.  
He caught on what she was finding so funny. "Why you!" he shouted at her, but she went underwater and swam fast away from him.  
He went after her and trapped her, as he's a faster swimmer. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist so that she won't be able to glide away from him. Ami tried to flail free but to no avail. Their eyes locked, and with not much thought, like she's being drawn by the violet irises, she kissed him. He was surprised but kissed back. Their first real kiss together was happening underwater, they thought.  
Although both of them can hold their breaths long, they realized they're running out of air. Taiki kicked the pool floor underneath them when he felt he can't breathe anymore and they shoot to the surface. They broke from the kiss and looked at each other. Both of them looked flushed and Ami was gasping for air more than him. He was still holding her in his arms and she didn't look like she's about to object.  
"I am attracted to creation… or to every living thing… That is the significance of my attack…" He said it to clarify their previous, although extremely short, discussion while still puffing. "But I fell in love with only one living being… You…" he followed.  
"Me? You love… Me…?" she asked, not that she didn't believe, it's just that she needs his confirmation.  
"I do… I love you Ami." He confirmed warmly.  
"Why…?" She had to find out; no one had found her that interesting before and voiced it. Yes, they were quite drawn to each other before he found out her senshi identity, but it was never said out loud. It was just shown thru gestures and occasional 'physical' contact.

He looked at her directly, like the answer to her question was obvious. "You always had that effect on me… I had an infatuation with Ami Mizuno way before I knew she was also Sailor Mercury. Your words always seem to linger on my head and I can even see your face reflected on the window although you're not there. I know your voice; I can distinguish it from afar and among groups of people. If you can remember it, Maker was always very willing to save Ami… She was hesitant however with Sailor Mercury because that would complicate things; and then she died for her. YOU died for me. I knew afterwards that if I were given a chance to be with you, I would grab it."  
She then turned from looking up to him to resting her head on his chest, not saying anything but just feeling his heart beat. They stayed in that position for a few minutes until Taiki asked, "Hey, want to grab something to eat?"  
She let go of him and nodded. They waded towards the edge and got out of the water. He wrapped around her a thick towel, gathered their things and they headed to the elevator to go down to his unit.

0000000

Minako was trying her best to finish the essay she was writing while sitting by her table on the van. Her newly released album was playing on the stereo to keep her from dozing off. The director gave them a four hour break, and she grabbed that opportunity to finish her task rather than sleep. A voice spoke from the darkened corner and she almost jumped.  
"What is that?" the voice asked.  
She knew that voice, she was excited to hear it, but this paper's due for sending the next day; she thought.  
"Homework" she said simply  
The person behind the voice stepped into the light and out came Kou Yaten. He looked over her shoulders to see what it really was. "You're home schooling?" he asked in a tone like it was the last thing Minako would do.  
"I am. Just because I got famous and all doesn't mean I have to be left behind by my friends on knowledge…" she said, and she knew she didn't sound convincing herself. "Look at Rei, she inherited a fortune from her dad, but she's still studying business. I am taking up Political Science majoring in Governance so that I'd have a background when Crystal Tokyo comes."  
He was somewhat annoyed that she didn't jump at him upon revealing himself, he half expected her to; after all, she used to always do that before…  
"How'd you get in here anyway?" she asked, making him more aggravated.  
"I charmed your personal assistant" he answered.  
She rolled her eyes, "well remind me to fire her".  
Yaten can only take too much but held back. "Kiss the Star Light?" he asked, indicating the lyrics on the music playing.  
"Huh?" she asked back, looking up distractedly.  
He pointed to the CD player.  
"Written by Makoto years ago… Way before we've met you." She responded and went back to her work.  
He picked up the open CD case lying near the stereo. He read the title out loud, "Soldier of Love". He looked at her, "You're not trying to reveal yourself are you?" he asked, wanting to get her attention.  
"No… That album actually is a compilation of love songs written by us. Usagi wrote four, Ami two, and Makoto only that one playing. Rei however, sang also the two songs she wrote. There's an ensemble by Michiru too." She explained while still not looking up.  
"And the whole world knows that?" he inquired.  
"Of course not! The album's shrouded in anonymity that's why people tend to be more curious. You can actually hear the five of us on the chorus of 'Believe in Love'; and yet, Rei was the only listed guest singer. Michiru's listed too. People know them; so it's just nonsense to hide them." She replied, pausing from her work but not looking up still.  
He pushed the button on the remote to play 'Believe in Love' after looking it up at the track list. He also upped the volume but she doesn't seem to mind. Finally giving up, he pulled a chair to sit next to her.

"Give me an hour, then you'll have my attention." She said abruptly.  
Now I'm the one waiting for you? He thought irritably but kept silent still. He watched her as she furrowed her eyebrows in concentration and scratched and scribbled. There may have been more lines underneath her eyes as a result of working the spotlight, but she sure didn't look like she aged a day; he observed.  
"There! That sounds good enough." She shouted happily after 40mins and smiled at him.  
He rolled his eyes. "Believe in Love is very obvious; you're lucky that earth people are not very receptive".  
"True, but I still enjoyed doing this CD more than 'Route Venus'." She admitted but added, "That got me famous though, that was my first stunt."  
"Because you'll have more freedom as to how the CD goes once people like you already" he offered.  
She tilted her head in consideration, "That, and because this feels more personal… It feels more like a tribute to us rather than a commercial accessory."  
He nodded his understanding of what she had said. "Hey, are you very much needed for the next scenes?" he suddenly asked.  
"Not actually, why?" her eyes mirroring confusion  
"Want to escape?" he suggested but knew she wouldn't resist  
Her eyes widened, "how?"  
He threw at her a large shirt with matching baggy pants. "You do have a handy baseball cap right?"  
She didn't answer him but grabbed the clothes and hurried behind the divider serving as her dressing room.  
When she emerged, he took her hand and pulled her towards the door. He opened it and looked out before they went together. Yaten led her to a car and they both went in.  
"Where to?" he asked her.  
She looked incredulous, "I thought you had something planned kidnapping me like that!" She answered but added before he could snap back at her, "Anywhere not public".

He then drove off. They sat in silence as they passed billboard after billboard of Minako. The promotional of 'Soldier of Love' has her posed and dressed like a flying angel and Rei was in a small corner aiming an arrow at her. Her movie advertisement, the one that gave her a Best Supporting Actress Nomination, has her wrapped in the arms of the lead actress while the lead man, dressed like a high ranking soldier, was pulling the woman away. Minako was posing like her bubbly self in the poster of the T. V. sit com she's a part of. There was a Minako eating at a fast food, a Minako wearing casual clothes, a Minako making a call through a cellular phone…

Yaten was overwhelmed; Mikouko told him that she's famous, he thought he understood. It turned out, their fame as The Three Lights was nothing compared to her shine now. He felt proud and happy for her.  
"Yaten… Why are you back?" she asked, breaking the silence.  
"Aren't you happy to see me?" he asked back, not being able to hold it anymore also.  
She looked at him seriously. "I am… but if a senshi was sent by her princess across the galaxy, then it means trouble…"  
He glanced at her and saw that she was staring straight at him. "We thought it was trouble, that's why our princess sent me and Maker here. And then we found out that it's nothing really."  
His answer seemed too vague for her, so she pushed. "So what was the 'thought-trouble-turning-to-be-nothing'?"  
He sighed his resignation, he couldn't believe it himself; so he really don't know how to phrase it. "Do you know of a teenage guy that looks exactly like me except for having wide blue eyes and being blond?"  
Oww… So this is about Mikouko… She thought. "I do, I've met him more than once."  
"Good then, because this guy I was talking about has a twin of my Star Crystal, which would mean trouble if put in the normal sense. But since he's from the future, it's no trouble at all." He tried explaining it the best he could; she however, noticed that he had never even hinted ownership of him.  
"You can't believe it? Or you can't accept it?" she voiced her hurt.  
"I…" he was stumped; he still has not sorted his own feelings towards the existence of Mikouko. So to be asked directly by Minako, leads him feeling bad about himself.  
His confused look had done it; it had hurt Minako more, so tears were slowly forming although she wanted to blink it away.  
"What kind of a man are you? Wait, you're not a man. Even though! He's still yours and you can't even accept him?" she shouted at him.  
He fell silent, like he was slapped directly by her. He didn't know how to respond.  
"And to think, he even has a sister! I must really be stupid to fall for you." She added angrily.  
She wanted to get out of the car but there were lots of people on the street; and she doesn't want to land on the headline again so she stayed put.  
He knows he had to calm her. "Please stop crying… It's just…"  
"Just?" she asked with her eyebrows raised.  
"I was born and raised as a woman… I may have been thoroughly attracted to your shine but I never thought I would have that courage to actually pursue you…" he answered, but was not sure if it would sound good enough. "Apparently I eventually would have that courage, and apparently I would shout it out to the stars because Mikouko told me that your future self has a shining star tattoo… I'm just not used to falling for anyone, let alone a woman!" he added, totally unsure of what to say.  
"Why did you then bother to see me when you can't even accept our future unfolded to you?" she asked, thoroughly hurt by his words.  
"Because!" He shouted at her and suddenly stepped on the breaks. He went out and he flung open the passenger seat door. He pulled Minako out by the wrist and dragged her to the middle of a darkened alley. He pushed her against the wall but not as roughly as he did to her the last time.  
"What the?…" Minako had no idea what he was doing but his palm glowed and he rested it over her heart. She suddenly was filled with a mixture of emotions she can't explain but she knows is not hers. Yaten rested his head on her shoulder, "This is my innate ability as a person of the heart. You have it too", he whispered.  
She felt warmth, longing, excitement, joy, confusion, and admiration, desire, hopelessness, tranquility, fondness and finally love…  
He felt her body temperature rising so he looked up from her neck and what he saw amazed him. The Venus sign was shining brightly on her forehead and her aura was visibly showing to him. He has touched her and had awakened her ability, he thought.  
She enveloped him then into an embrace and he felt like he was drowning with the intenseness of the emotions she was pouring on him.  
Their glow died down after a while but their understanding of each other deepened. They walked hand in hand back to the car and he drove off again.

0000000

If it were not for Taiki's arm that draped around her waist, Ami may have thought that last night was just a dream. It happened so fast after all and looking back now, she surely acted very much unlike herself. She peeked at her wrist watch, 3:00am it displayed. She then lifted his arm very carefully so as not to wake him and stood up. She went about the room to gather all her things and the clothes she was wearing before they went swimming. She slipped out as quietly as she could and headed towards the common toilet and bath of their unit.  
Minako was absorbed in her own thoughts as she quietly walked down the hallway to find the bathroom. She needed to change her clothes and sneak out before daybreak or risk being seen sleeping over at a guy's house; an equally famous guy at that also. She still was wondering what made her give her all to Yaten that soon and that fast that she didn't notice that she was already near her destination; then she saw a figure walking towards her, coming from the other room she knew was Taiki's. The figure was way too short to be Taiki so she squinted to see well.  
"Yaten?" the figure asked shakily and tentatively.  
Minako was surprised, she knew that voice! She walked a few more steps nearer the light coming from the bathroom and so did the figure.  
"Ami? What are you doing here?" she asked, recognizing her friend.  
"Mina?" Ami was equally surprised at seeing her.  
They stared and their gazes travelled from head to foot of each other. Both were barefoot and carrying their bundle of clothes. Minako was wearing just a t-shirt and Ami was wearing a pajama shirt only; and both garments looked way too big to be theirs.  
"It's not like what you think!" they said defensively together and they both felt their blushes forming.  
"Well come on, we need to hurry…" Minako urged after a while of their awkward silence.  
Ami followed her into the bathroom and soon they were sneaking out. They had no other choice but to walk because even if there was public transportation available, Minako might be recognized; so they decided to head into Ami and Makoto's apartment as it was nearer.  
"I'm glad I can share this with a friend…" Minako told Ami as they were walking and she just smiled at her.  
Minako wanted to show just how thankful she really is so she let her hand glow and touched Ami on the shoulder. She abruptly stopped walking after the touch and turned towards her. Minako smiled, knowing that her friend was shocked with her new ability; however, Ami looked at her in the eye and her mind suddenly exploded with the thought, 'I'm thankful too'. Minako was stunned and speechless.


	6. Baby's Day Out

Usagi had decided to hang out with the next generation senshis as she had known from Makoto that two of her friends just got home and were knocked-out; most probably won't wake up until afternoon.  
"Chibiusa… When is your birthday?" Usagi asked casually as they were watching the t. v.  
"July…" she started to answer, not really paying attention, but caught herself. "Why are you asking me this?" she asked back, suspiciously.  
"Because I think I'm pregnant…" Usagi admitted and everyone turned towards Chibiusa with the confession made.  
She stood up and approached the calendar on the back of the front door. She flipped a few pages and extended out nine of her fingers. She folded each, one by one, as she was counting the months backwards. She faced Usagi again and smiled.  
"You should be! If you weren't, I would have suggested you get it on tonight with Mamoru…" she answered with a joke.  
"Congratulations!" Hotaru, Yuri and Yuko squealed and came to hug her. The two boys however, just grinned widely at her.  
Hotaru patted her tummy fondly, "Two Chibiusa's at one time eh? I can't wait to see her."  
"I am then?" Usagi asked for confirmation.  
"I'm not a doctor okay? Why don't you go and see one? I and Hotaru would accompany you." Chibiusa answered her and she nodded.

0000000

Mamoru was cooking dinner for his wife and himself when he noticed that she was looking at him directly but her eyes seemed unfocused. There was a dreamy atmosphere around her and a grin was gracing her lips. Her legs where swinging too as she sat on the high stool while her elbows were supporting her head by her chin on the prep table.  
"You seem happy for a person recently told that an assassin's after her…" Mamoru commented while chopping the vegetables.  
"Huh?" was Usagi's monosyllabic reply; she didn't even catch what he was saying.  
"Usako…" Mamoru said slowly while putting the chopped vegetables on the boiling liquid. "What could possibly be making you so happy that you can't even hear me?" he teased as he got his wife's attention.  
"Can you remember the very first day that I met all of them?" she asked him.  
"Who?" he got lost following what she was saying as her reply was so far away from his question.  
"Ami… Rei… Makoto… Minako…" she paused, "I met Ami because Luna suspected her of being a youma, although I must admit that brain of hers is monstrous; I met Rei because of a disappearing bus, the two of you started dating afterwards; Makoto beat up a group of mean guys for me when I accidentally bumped into one of them, imagine it was just her first day at our school; and Sailor V saved us from Kunzite but we didn't recognize Minako the next day."

Mamoru was listening but had no idea what she was driving at so he kept silent.  
She continued, "We were all very young then, and we don't always agree with each other, Rei especially, but now…" another long pause, "Now I can't imagine living without them… Each and every one of them…"  
Mamoru gave her an understanding smile while bringing out the plates and setting them on the table. Usagi stood up and helped him.  
"They have been my family for a long time; but nowadays, I have you and Chibiusa…" she said to him meaningfully but he didn't catch up. He just continued setting their dinner on the table.  
"Mamoru… I just told you I have Chibiusa!" she repeated exasperatedly.  
"What?" he asked distractedly.  
She sighed. He can be slow sometimes, she thought. She then went to get a cardboard on top of the refrigerator. She showed it to him and he saw that it was a black and white picture with a white dot on the center.  
"I am seven weeks pregnant…" she pointed to the dot, "See that? That's our Chibiusa in here." She finished by patting her belly.

The chopsticks he was holding landed on the floor and his mouth was gaping. He shook his head a little, trying to gain focus. When he had recovered, he got close to her and lifted her slightly and kissed her.  
"I'm going to be a dad!" he shouted happily still holding her. "I'm going to be a dad!" he repeated more loudly. He let go of her and approached the balcony of their apartment "I'm going to be a dad!" he shouted to the whole world and was answered by dog barks. He went back to her and hugged her again.  
She couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm at the news.

0000000

Usagi had called her best friends to come at Rei's but didn't tell them why. As usual, she was late and wasn't surprised to see them all already there when she opened the door. What did surprise her was the presence of the two Star Lights, Motoki, Yuichiro, Hotaru and the future senshis.  
"Surprise!" everyone cheered; and as soon as Usagi stepped in, she was enveloped by hugs and everyone was giving their congratulations.  
"You just had to tell everyone, don't you?" Usagi scolded Chibiusa.  
"Well, I had to make sure I'm celebrated!" she answered with a wide grin. "Where's Mamoru?" she asked, noticing that Usagi was alone.  
Usagi took one of the seats. "Work; he said he needs to earn double now; now that you're on the way."  
"You told him already?" Chibiusa asked curiously. "How'd he take it?"  
"Yep! Last night… He was quite excited; he was shouting it out loud too actually… It was… quite embarrassing…" Usagi admitted with a blush.  
Makoto thumped her on the back. "That's just normal for guys I guess… You'll like what we've prepared." And she stood up to serve everyone's meal. Rei and Motoki helped her.  
"Where's Seiya?" Usagi asked the lights.  
"Not here." Yaten replied smugly.  
Rei reentered the room, carrying a tray loaded with baked goodies. "How far are we?" she asked Usagi.  
"Seven weeks…" Usagi replied while reaching out to the tray before Rei could place it on the table.  
"He'll be visiting soon though, along with the princess. They wanted to meet the half-Kinmoukian, half-human princes." Taiki answered Usagi's question properly.  
Motoki returned carrying the drinks while Makoto carried the other finger foods on a tray.  
"If the queen is already seven weeks pregnant…" Yuko said thoughtfully and almost to herself but got the attention of everyone.  
"Oh yeah, I'm exactly just a month older than you right?" Chibiusa suddenly remembered and Yuko nodded.  
There was a sudden loud crash because of the shattering of glass bottles on the floor and everyone was splashed with soda. Taiki's reflexes however, caught the tray that Makoto almost dropped. The couple was looking at each other wide eyed and with mouths gaping; not noticing everyone wiping off the liquid on their faces and clothes.  
"Are you…?" Motoki asked hesitantly.  
"I… I don't know…" Makoto answered truthfully.  
"But we…" he said  
"Yes we… Three weeks ago…" she finished  
Although their sentences were incomplete and vague, everyone understood; and although everyone was also a bit annoyed with being bathed in soda, no one voiced it.  
"I think a visit to the doctor is in order." Ami suggested but was not sure if it got through them though because they were still staring at each other.  
"People!" Rei shouted, and it snapped the couple's gaze. "This is great! Now were celebrating two baby showers instead of one. Congratulations!"  
Everyone followed her lead and said their congratulations also to the still quite unsettled Makoto.  
"Hey Yuri! You don't happen to be born within the next nine months?" Minako asked to tease the upbeat Rei.  
"Oh shut up!" Rei snapped at her.  
Yuri however got on Minako's plan quickly. "Nope… I've got an elder brother you know…" she answered.  
"You do?" Yuichiro inquired.  
"Yeah… but I can't seem to remember his birthday…" she sounded thoughtful but a wicked grin was crossing her lips as her parents were holding on to her every word.  
"Guilty!" Minako teased further and Rei shot at her a murderous glare.  
Chibiusa wanted to even out the playing field, two of them were still staying clean; she thought. She decided to divert the spotlight to them.  
"Akoumi's and Mikouko's birthdays are easy enough to remember…" she began and got the blush she was expecting from Minako and Ami. "They fall on the same date…"  
"What?!" Ami and Minako blurted, gagging on some pastries. Now that kind of reaction wasn't expected by Chibiusa, or by the other inner senshis for that matter for this was the first day they saw the Star Lights back after all…  
With the help of some thumps on the back, the stuck foods flew off to the other sides of the table.  
"This is starting to be a messy get-together…" Hotaru whined.  
Ami and Minako turned to each other guiltily and gulped the huge lumps on their throats. Taiki and Yaten also looked to each other with unreadable expressions but not a word came out.  
"We were born during the time of Crystal Tokyo" Akoumi rescued them before any conclusion can be made by anyone.  
The two women both gave an audible sigh of relief and wiped the sweats on their foreheads. They elicited raised eyebrows from their three best friends with that.  
"Truth is, it has been a long standing joke in the kingdom that you two are timing each other." Chibiusa added. "You were married the same day, gave birth to your first-borns the same day and even Aiko and Mizuko share the same birthday."  
Minako and Ami turned a deeper shade and both seemed clammed up.  
"That blush is the nearest to a confession you'll ever get from Ami!" Makoto teased, happy that she's not the topic anymore.  
"My! My! Aren't we all a bit too guilty today?" Usagi asked and the youngsters laughed. "You Star Lights are pretty fast shooting stars eh? Imagine, it didn't even take you a week!"  
"And Minako has the nerve to tease me non-stop!" Rei added, happy for her revenge.  
"But I caught you on the act!" Minako retorted but caught herself. Her eyes widened and her hands flew to her gaping mouth. "Sorry!" she hurriedly followed.  
Rei was very red with rage. All eyes turned to the two of them and their three best friends prepared themselves to hold onto Rei to keep her from killing Minako.

The next movements however, indisposed everyone. Minako suddenly clutched her chest, like she was having a heart attack, fear very apparent on her eyes. "Hate…" she breathed.  
Rei was perplexed and her anger was instantly replaced by concern upon the look of terror on Minako's face. "No, I don't hate you…" She said, approaching her; thinking that she was the cause of what Minako was going through.  
Everyone then heard a loud thud. They turned to see Ami bent on the floor, clutching her head like she was having some serious migraine. "Haruka… Michiru…" she said audibly.  
"They're still overly sensitive…" Taiki said, as he picked up Ami and supported her into a sitting position.  
Yaten placed one of his palms on Minako's back. "But who sent the waves?" he asked concerned.  
"It doesn't matter who! We need to hurry!" Ami yelled and wriggled free from Taiki's arms.  
Minako suddenly stood up. "Stay here!" She ordered to Usagi and Makoto who both had no idea what was going on anyway. She looked at Ami and they nodded towards each other.  
"Mercury Eternal, Make Up!"  
"Venus Eternal, Make Up!"  
Taiki and Yaten ran out of the room fast upon hearing the two shout their transformation phrases. They were closely followed by Akoumi and Mikouko.  
Mercury and Venus got out of the room and flew to the sky. The youngsters caught on what was happening so they ran outside also and transformed. This left Usagi, Rei, Makoto, Motoki and Yuichiro very confused.  
"What was…?" Usagi asked to no one in particular.  
"We can still follow them!" Makoto stood up  
Rei stood up but held her arm. "No you're not! You heard Venus!"  
"Look, I know what I'm doing! Don't make me sit here while knowing that my closest friends have their necks on the line." Makoto told her.  
"I'll follow them okay? I promise to bring them back." Rei said with all sincerity.  
Makoto was unconvinced. "I CAN do something for them. I can't just wait when I've seen the three of you almost dead already!"  
"We don't have time to argue…" Usagi said while standing up also.  
Rei sighed her resignation.  
"Mars Eternal, Make Up!"  
"Jupiter Eternal, Make Up!"  
"Moon Eternal, Make Up!"  
Motoki caught on what the three were planning to do. He wanted to stop Makoto but they had already run outside. He and Yuichiro followed and saw three specs of wings in the air.  
"Damn it! She's pregnant!" Motoki said disapprovingly. Yuichiro shoved to his face a set of keys. "Drive…" he said.  
"Mercury, Aqua Rhapsody!"  
"Venus, Love and Beauty Shock!"  
The two arrived just in time to block soaring energy balls towards Haruka and Michiru who were with their backs on a fence; trapped by two youmas. They covered their eyes with their arms as the debris from the resulting explosion scattered everywhere. When the dust settled, they looked up and saw Mercury and Venus hovering above them.  
The youmas grabbed the momentary fogginess caused by the collision of powers and took flight towards the air-borne senshis with energy balls forming on both of their hands.  
"Venus, Love…"  
"Mercury, Aqua…"  
They wanted to block it, but it was too late. The four energy balls were already gathering speed towards them fast and their only option is to dodge it.  
"Star, Sensitive Inferno!"  
"Star, Gentle Uterus!"  
The attacks came from a blue haired Maker and a blond Healer. It blocked the energy balls but the resulting explosion blasted also the two winged senshis towards the ground. The long haired Maker and Healer both jumped to catch the falling Mercury and Venus respectively.  
"Mars, Flame Sniper!"  
"Jupiter, Oak Evolution!"  
"Moon, Spiral Heart Attack!"  
The future senshis finished off the youmas. Sailor Saturn however, approached her pseudo parents.  
"Are you alright?" she asked them.  
They both nodded but their attention was not on her. It was on the leather clad senshi that approached Saturn from the back. She tapped her with her pointer finger and Saturn spun around on the smiling blond.  
"Now it's you whose transformation was not put to use…" she teased.  
"I'm tired of fainting anyway…" She answered smugly.

A car screeched to a stop at the same time as three more senshis landed beside them. Motoki and Yuichiro hurriedly approached them but suddenly stopped when something else caught their attention. Venus has her head leaning comfortably on the full chest of a leather clad senshi carrying her bridal style and so was Mercury.  
"Did you know that Minako and Ami were a… a…" Motoki asked Yuichiro who was also gaping at the odd pair.  
"A Haruka? No…" Yuichiro answered Motoki.  
Haruka heard it and flexed her fist while approaching them. The two didn't notice her because they were so taken by the woman to woman affection near them.  
"But they've got boyfriends too… That must mean they're a… a… a…" Motoki stated but can't quite put a word to describe what he was trying to say.  
"A… a… A bi?" Yuichiro stuttered and offered.

Venus and Mercury laughed with how the two were trying to define them. Healer and Maker then put them on a standing position, amused also by the conversation the two men were having.  
"But I have known them…" Yuichiro reasoned but was unable to finish because Haruka had already hit them both on the top of their heads with her fists.  
"Since when did MY name become an adjective?" she bellowed at them and everyone went laughing at the scene.

0000000

"We've got something to tell you…" Usagi tried to start.  
It was a Monday morning and they; the inners, Haruka and Michiru; were gathered at the Crown's.  
"Like what? Something like this?" Haruka asked and got a folded newspaper inside her jacket and threw it in front of the people opposite her.  
They gathered around it but Ami and Minako instantly gasped at the series of pictures beneath the article title. The first showed Ami and Taiki hugging outside of a school, while Taiki was holding a bouquet on Ami's back. The second one looked like Minako and Yaten making out in an alley. Minako's head was tilted upwards and Yaten's hand was on her chest while his head was partially hidden by her neck. The last photo contained a time reflection on the corner showing 3:30am; Minako and Ami can be seen sneaking out from a building.  
"So how many times do you plan on landing the news this week?" Haruka asked as soon as she saw that they had finished reading.  
"It wasn't intentional…" Ami answered her almost in a whisper.  
Haruka stared at her. "Of all people, Ami!" She said in frustration. "Of course it wasn't, but you guys keep popping up in the newspapers recently. First, Makoto's engagement to a wealthy businessman; but that was understandable. Second, Rei's engagement; but that's okay also. Then Rei and Minako's accident; but they didn't want that. Then the press conference, but that was decided by everyone. Now this…" She paused to give emphasis. "Back with the Lights within ONE Night" She quoted the article title. "What's with those lights that make you act like sixteen year olds? We have an enemy and you're exposing yourselves…"  
"I have been insulted enough already by that article… I don't need anyone telling me I'm being careless, because I am not." Minako stated, looking away from Haruka and steadying her heaving chest.

The article had indeed made her look like an easy-to-get dumb blond. Ami wasn't insulted much because that wouldn't make people gossip anyway; plus they couldn't categorize her as dumb. Minako on the other hand is news; whatever she's done in private or public would land on the newspapers, as long as there are reporters around and as long as people would certainly gossip about it.  
"I'm sorry…" Haruka broke the lingering silence after what Minako had said. "I should have known you guys would always follow your heart… It is not a bad thing; it brought us all here where we presently are… It's just that, my main role in our shared lives is to keep you safe from wandering elements of the galaxy. That is the reason I did what I did years ago and that is also the reason I think this way. I never would want to see any of you hurt, it makes me feel useless."

Haruka looked down, a bit ashamed for reprimanding them for landing on the newspapers again. "I may have phrased it wrongly; but, I want to understand you now just as much as I want to protect you…"  
After saying that, Haruka was enveloped by a group hug. It surprised her so much that she blushed.  
"Okay, okay… Enough… Thank you…" Haruka untangled herself from their mass of arms and Michiru laughed at her priceless reaction.  
"You are so sweet…" Minako cooed and Haruka turned a deeper shade.  
"So does this mean you're okay with Mina, Ami and the Lights?" Usagi asked.  
Haruka nodded but followed with, "Do I have a choice? Their destiny's set."  
"No it's not… We always have a choice. Remember the version of the future we went into previously?" Ami asked and the four nodded their agreement. "No one among us there were in our eternal forms; neither were we married and Chibiusa had never mentioned a playmate before."  
"Oh yeah… Come to think about it, that must have changed already" Rei agreed thoughtfully.  
"But we can still remember it, so it must have happened still. Would our memories change if the future changed?" Makoto inquired and everyone fell silent thinking the same thing.  
"I have a theory… I don't know if Pluto would back it up though…" Ami said and everyone was now waiting for her plausible explanation. "Taking into consideration where our present enemy came from, and Pharaoh 90 and Mistress 9; there must be a multitude of alternate and parallel realities existing and crossing with each other because of our day to day decisions. The future we went into previously may still have happened that's why we can remember it; but it is now in an alternate universe. That is no longer our future but Diamond still came because Chibiusa appears to remember going back to our time previously. She may have come to an alternate of our past whose account is very near the one we had. Come to think about it, we may have actually been thinking that Chibiusa is one and the same with who we met years ago but she may not actually be. We may have rescued an alternate future of ourselves; or we may not actually see our past selves travelling to help us in the future with Diamond."

Silence hovered over them and they all looked thoughtful. "That'd make sense…" Michiru agreed after a while. "Pluto has warned us that knowing your future changes the future itself; that must mean that it is eternally changing."  
"I prefer this future anyway…" Usagi said seriously. "I know all of you have dedicated your lives to me; but I'm the happiest when you too are happy. Time would come that we could grow weary; it is comforting for me to know that each of you has a family to turn to." She smiled at them and everyone smiled back their appreciation for her concern.  
Haruka, sensing that the talk turned emotional, tried to lighten it up. "So what were you doing in that alley?" she asked mischievously at Minako.  
She was then surprised by the non-changing serious look on Minako's face. "That's the other thing we wanted to tell you." She transferred seat and sat directly beside Haruka. She let her hand glow underneath the table and touched her on her knee. Haruka was awed; she saw the steady aura surrounding Minako and the faint light coming from her forehead that was covered by the cap she was wearing.  
When the glow died down, Haruka looked at Minako questioningly. "How…?"  
"Yaten awakened my inner ability as an empath by sharing with me his heart. I am now one with him." She told her quietly.  
"That's not all though…" Ami addressed Haruka. They looked at each other and Haruka was suddenly filled with messages that she knows are not spoken by the people around her.  
Makoto reached up and let fall Ami's hair so it'd cover the glowing mercury sign on her forehead. She began explaining.  
"I really have no idea how Taiki awakened my ability as a psychic. All I knew was…" she suddenly stopped and blushed and looked downwards; making everyone instantly suspicious.  
"What was that?" Rei asked with a smirk.  
"Go on… We won't laugh…" Makoto urged, but the wide grin on her face was betraying her.

Michiru laughed and everyone turned towards her. "You girls are amazing! You still can't stay serious for even just an hour!"  
Usagi reasoned with her, "But we don't know the whole story too!" She turned towards Ami, "You were saying?"  
She shook her head and she looked like a tomato by now. Usagi and Makoto prodded her nonstop on both sides so she relented knowing that they won't give up.  
"He-was-hovering-over-me-and-he-stared-at-me-directly-in-the-eye-and-he-began-talking-to-my-mind!" she hurriedly confessed.  
Everyone was stunned, trying to digest the seemingly bullet fast statement that was said.  
"Hovering over you like…?" Minako clarified.  
"Yes that!" Ami shouted, cutting her question and sliding downwards under the table.  
Everyone giggled including Haruka and Michiru.  
"It's okay…" Makoto urged Ami; pulling her upwards to her seat while giving a warning look at the others to shut up.  
Haruka and Michiru acted as if to stand up. "That's it? No more confessions?" Michiru asked, thinking that that was the last because the inners looked very less serious.  
Usagi looked up. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you; I'm pregnant."  
"You are?" they asked together eerily with their faces pasted with worry.  
"And me too…" Makoto seconded as casually as Usagi had told it.  
They both fell back on their seats and the worry expressions deepened.  
"Do you have any idea as to what the implication of this is?" Michiru asked sternly.  
"Yes. The queen needs more protection now from us more than ever." Rei answered.  
"But one of her toughest protectors needs just as much!" Haruka said.  
Makoto defended defiantly. "No I don't! They have already targeted me remember? And no harm befell me…"  
"At the expense of Minako!" Haruka growled and then caught herself. "No offense, but I do think you guys need us more at this instant".  
"You don't have to worry that much… We can sense attacks now; everything will be alright." Minako affirmed and Ami nodded. "That's how we found out about you yesterday."  
"And you have placed yourselves in great danger by rescuing us… It's not that we're not grateful; it's just that we can't afford to lose any life." Michiru countered.  
"If it wasn't for the present and future Star Lights, you would've been toast!" Haruka can't believe she actually said that but held her ground.  
"So what do you proposed we do?" Usagi asked everyone. "Even if we all do stick together always, we're still no match…"  
A long silence befell them. After a few minutes of contemplation, Rei broke it.  
"Train" she said.


	7. The Face of the Enemy; The Identities of the Senshis

Two shooting stars streaked the night sky and seemingly landed together on the rooftop of a building.

Yaten and Taiki were both obviously waiting and instantly bowed at the glowing light.  
"Princess, welcome." They said together and stood up.  
Two females now stood in front of them when they looked up. The black haired one however detransformed and became a man.  
"Hi!" Kou Seiya greeted them both merrily.  
Kaykyuu smiled at their apparent happy reunion. "Have you told them yet?" she asked the two.  
There were guilty looks on their faces and both looked like they didn't know how to start.  
"Hmmm…" The princess sighed. "Why don't we talk about this inside? It's freezing out here…"

With that, Yaten turned and lead the procession to the elevator to go down their floor. They entered their unit and Kaykyuu made herself at home. She sat down on their couch as Seiya busied himself with unpacking both of their things on each of their rooms.  
Taiki and Yaten took the seats opposite their princess but were both quite uneasy and kept moving from one position to another. She noticed their gestures so decided to break the silence.  
"Why didn't you tell them about your sons from the other possible future?" she asked directly.  
No one answered her but they stopped moving.  
"Taiki?" she nudged, knowing that he would break easier to her questioning.  
"Because I can't tell Ami that I bore a son that is after her life for producing our son" Taiki answered as low toned as he could.  
She nodded. "Yaten?" she implored on the other.  
"Because I can't admit to anyone that I would've married a man if Minako didn't become my wife" he confessed, greatly shamed.

Kaykyuu nodded her head slowly again, her intent looks boring into them. "I can sense pretty powerful emotions from you both… I take it that you have joined souls with them already?" she asked, although she knew the answer. She needed them to bare all for their own sakes. They slowly nodded.  
"So you are aware that you have wakened their abilities by becoming one with them?" She inquired; she also knew the answer to this but she's making them realize with their own admittances. They nodded again.  
"But do you know that they can sense them now?" she asked, this time she didn't know the answer but have a strong feeling that she does.  
She was right, they nodded again. "We saw them react to their waves." Yaten admitted.  
The two prepared for the coming sermon. They have been ordered to earth to warn the senshis about two opposing futures involving them and the two inner senshis. They however, favored the more convenient way by waking their abilities and letting them find out the truth themselves.  
"You joined souls with them with the hope that they would take kindly to the truth and not leave you for not telling them directly. You took advantage of their feelings towards you and of their pure hearts knowing that they easily forgive. That is cowardice my lights… You, of all people should have understood their feelings for being women and royalties yourselves. No matter what the custom on Earth is, you should not have disgraced them. You should have given them a choice." She scolded.  
"But princess! It was never our intention to take advantage." Yaten defended himself.  
"And the joining of souls affects us more than them… It sealed us to them without them knowing." Taiki joined in.  
Kaykyuu raised an eyebrow. "But isn't that exactly what you have wanted? Have you not hoped that by sealing yourselves to the Earth senshis, your future with them would be more established? Didn't you get excited even when you met your possible sons to them? Didn't you somehow wish that the alternate would just disappear if you took action now?" she asked and they couldn't even nod or shake their heads. They knew she knew.  
"You must understand that your lack of affection and acceptance towards those kids of yours in the alternate future caused this present trouble. If you keep up with this attitude, their hearts will continue to rot with the denial they're receiving from you." Kaykyuu admonished.  
"Our alternate selves did that! Not us." Yaten hissed. "Sorry, your majesty" he quickly followed.  
"Why do you think they still are alive?" she asked them but bewildered looks answered her. "It is because they still have the probability to exist even up to this time. Your selves and your alternate selves are one up to this point in time."  
The two lights looked away and Kaykyuu's voice has relaxed. "Why are you so one-sided with your affections? You exhibited fondness even in the way you reported to me about Akoumi and Mikouko; but I cannot seem to feel any tenderness from you towards Polaris and Orion when they were the ones who made an effort to know you. They are still your kids just as much as you admit fatherhood to the offspring of the Earth senshis."  
"What do you propose we should have done? Stayed away from Ami and Minako? You also know that that'd make us quit on life!" Taiki can't control himself anymore.  
"You should have told them the whole truth! You should not have bound them without them knowing the consequences. You should have told them that you changed their futures intentionally." Kaykyuu continued to rebuke.  
The two looked defeated, they knew she was right.

She looked at them softer this time. "My lights… You don't only decide for yourselves. You are descendants of the stars and they are descendants of the planets. Your choices have greater bearing than normal people; it can affect two galaxies. I was never against your love towards the Earth senshis; I am fond of them also because they truly are the most beautiful living things. Help them cope with the implications of the future you offered them. I refuse to let them be hurt, even by own senshis."  
They both looked at her, thankful for her understanding and guidance.  
"But, I am giving you only one last chance to tell them yourselves before I approach their queen." She followed and they nodded.

0000000

"If Yaten can awaken Minako's ability and Taiki can awaken Ami's, maybe Seiya can awaken mine." Makoto said conversationally as she, Usagi and Rei sat on the temple steps waiting for the others to arrive.  
Luna jumped in front of her from Usagi's lap. "Would you have done what they did?" She asked her.  
"Meaning?" Makoto asked back as Usagi and Rei stared at the cat also, waiting for her explanation.  
"When Serenity became one with Endymion in the past, it sparked a revolution. That tends to happen when crystal holders decide to enter into a union. Technically, it shouldn't have been a problem because the moon really has no other choice but rotate around the Earth; that maybe the reason that the relationship actually worked this time, but it still had many consequences. Now, imagine the consequences of a planet joining a star that is million miles away." The cat let them hung their heads. They needed to understand the gravity of the situation, she thought.  
"What's that got to do with our innate abilities?" Rei asked.  
"Some senshis are born fully aware of their powers and abilities. The queen of the moon however, decided to let you live your lives normally unless strictly needed so she sealed off your powers and abilities within yourselves. Your powers awakened when the princess of the moon was in trouble. Now your abilities on the other hand needs awakening from someone of your kind." The cat paused and saw that they were listening intently so she continued. "Awakening the ability is a process. First, you touch the being by sharing your own ability that is matching your target. Then, you linger in the touch; merging hearts in the case of Minako and merging minds in the case of Ami. Lastly, you let it overtake you. You join souls, body, heart, mind and spirit. Minako and Ami committed something more than just sex with the Star Lights because of the simple fact that they all are crystal holders. They bound themselves to senshis that could destroy them. Neither would now live without the other. That is the law of gravity. It pulls you. And a star has a way greater pull than a planet."  
A lingering silence hovered over them.  
"But I trust the Lights… They wouldn't destroy Mina and Ami…" Usagi said to Luna.  
"You have always trusted them…" It was Artemis. "Not consciously I would agree; but where do you reckon this chaos came from?" he asked them and was pleased silently that they don't have an answer.  
"But we can't blame everything on the Lights… Even the two of us have chosen to change our destinies." Rei said, indicating Makoto also.  
"No one's blaming them Rei… We are just concerned too for Mina and Ami. They may have taken a choice that they haven't fully comprehended yet." Artemis explained softly.  
Usagi looked doubtful and she needed to voice her opinion and defend her friends. "I've always respected you Artemis, Luna, but I don't think that Mina and Ami will do something consciously without thinking of consequences. They may be in love; but after everything we have gone through, they're not people to act rashly anymore. Tragedies and heavy responsibilities in life could change a person greatly you know…"  
"I hope you're right Usagi… I do hope you're right…" Luna commented.

Just then, just like when you're speaking of a person, they showed up. Minako and Yaten, Ami and Taiki, walked up the temple steps. They approached the three sitting, greeted and since seeing they're not complete yet, took seats beside them.  
"Hey genius! Mind going home more often?" Makoto told Ami as she sat beside her.  
"Sorry Mako, my bad…" Taiki answered for her.  
Ami patted Makoto's belly. "How is she?" she asked.  
"Fine…" she answered.  
"And the mother?" she asked concerned.  
"Fine, but missing her housemate." Makoto told Ami with a smile and Ami gave her a hug.  
"You too! You're worst than before Mina! Dust is accumulating in your room!" Rei scolded Minako.  
"Why can't you just admit that you miss me like Makoto did to Ami?" Minako whined.  
Everyone laughed, knowing that it was what Rei really wanted to say. 

Haruka and Michiru arrived while their giggles still echo on the grounds.  
"Ah, they're laughing… This is a good sign." Michiru told Haruka.  
Haruka nodded and they approached the group who greeted them. They then all began to stand up and walk towards the temple's training grounds.  
The inners plus Haruka and Michiru all placed their Henshin Pens on a long plank of wood as they stand in a line facing it. They counted seven steps and each started to concentrate and meditate. The future Ami urged them to master their powers right? That must be the solution to this, they concluded. So now, they all meet at the temple everyday to train for at least two hours a day even if that would fall at night time.  
They all began to glow, and then flicker instantly. This continued well into the night until Minako had conjured a decent glow. "Venus Eternal, Make Up." She whispered and the others opened slightly an eye to peek at her. Nothing happened.  
"Damn!" she said exhausted and the others fully opened their eyes now.  
Usagi sat on her legs on the ground. "I'm tired… Can we take a break?"  
Rei, who would normally scold Usagi for being so relaxed at training, this time, acceded to her request.  
"Sure… Let's get inside." She said and everyone followed her and plopped themselves on comfortable seats once they got in.  
"How are we doing?" Makoto asked the lights.  
"Definitely better than yesterday… You all now glow and then flicker almost instantly but glow again but flicker again…" Taiki responded.  
"How is that better then?" Haruka asked.  
Yaten snorted. "Because at least, something happened… We were bored yesterday you know."  
Haruka rolled her eyes. It has always made her wonder why Minako fell for Yaten.  
"How did you maintain the aura though?" Rei asked Minako.  
Minako furrowed her eyebrows while thinking of a plausible explanation of how she did it. "I felt some connection… Not with the crystal though but with my planet itself."  
"You're lucky that Venus is near Earth then… That worked because planets are bigger, easier to concentrate on but is also harder to draw power from unless you're relatively near." Taiki explained.  
"Then that must work effectively for me!" Usagi exclaimed.  
"Yeah… Why not try it tomorrow? You're way nearer to Earth than any of us." Ami approved.  
Makoto suddenly stood up and walked towards the kitchen. "I'm hungry…" She said.  
Usagi stood up also and happily joined her. Their discussion was abruptly stopped, but the people left understood. They sighed as their eyes followed the two who left.  
"Well, that must be it for tonight… I've got to go; I've a got to memorize some lines and shoot some scenes." Minako said and bid them goodbye. Yaten went with her.  
One by one, each decided to either leave or follow the two on the kitchen. Surprisingly enough, it was Michiru and Haruka who joined them. Ami acted to go with them also but Taiki held her back. "I need to talk to you" he whispered as quietly as he could.  
She heard the seriousness in his voice so she turned and pulled him towards the back of the shrine.  
"Can we go somewhere more private? I mean, somewhere no one can hear us…" Taiki begged.  
Ami hugged him tight. "You might want to transform, or else your fans would think you dumped your geek girlfriend for an angel."  
He was utterly confused, first by the tightness of Ami's embrace and then secondly, by what she said.  
"Mercury eternal, Make Up." She whispered  
Understanding dawned on him. "Maker Star Power, Make Up." He whispered also after clipping his Star Yell.  
Mercury took flight vertically; up and up they went until they saw the temple grounds as dots already.  
Makoto saw them took flight for she went out looking for Ami. "There she goes again…" She sighed following them with her eyes as Usagi approached her.  
Usagi wrapped an arm around Makoto's waist. "She'll be back… But for now, let's be content at having each other. Okay?" she smiled.  
Makoto nodded and looked down at Usagi. "Yeah…" she answered and smiled back.

0000000

"Don't let go of me…" Maker told Mercury as they reached higher still.  
This made her laugh. They however landed shortly on the viewing deck of a telecommunication transmission tower.  
"How far up are we?" She asked as she marveled at the sight around her.  
"182.00 meters AMSL" Mercury answered her with a wide grin. "Private enough for you?" she asked knowing that she gave her request literally. No one would actually hear them here, because no one could reach them unless they could fly.  
Maker nodded, leaned on the railing and turned serious even though her love was grinning at her widely. "Ami… The future you knew doesn't include me" she began.  
"I know; but not anymore…" she replied simply.  
"You have to know the truth… I am to be blamed for changing your destiny. I sealed you to me when we did 'it'. You now can't live without me." Maker continued; she has to anyway, before her courage fail her again.  
Mercury took a deep breath and stared at her in the eye. "Usagi is thankful to you for doing so…"  
Maker was taken aback. "She is? Please explain."  
She obliged. "If Makoto didn't know that I would have a kid, she wouldn't have said yes to Motoki's proposal. She never wanted for me to be alone. The same goes with Rei and Mina. Since we've met Akoumi and Mikouko though, they decided to get married knowing that me and Minako will be taken care of. Otherwise, it would have established the future we knew previously where we all just lived to protect the royal family and the kingdom." Ami explained and Maker was filled with hope due to her words. Her predicament seemed less.  
"No turning back then? No regrets?" she asked her.  
Mercury went near her and touched her face. "Just tell me what's bothering you Maker… You do know I never will regret being bound to you…"  
"I already lost a future offspring because I bound myself to you… Please don't be offended, but I think I am now regretting what we did… Not for my sake, but for yours… I would have been married to a Kinmoukian military officer and I would have bore a son, Polaris…" Maker paused to look directly at Mercury wanting to know if she's hurting with what she's saying. However, what she saw was understanding and concern, so she went on. "Yes, the same Kinmoukian name as our Akoumi. Polaris is one of those hunting each of you down. I dragged you into my mess when I decided to join souls with you. I just wished that if I could somehow establish more the future with you, Akoumi and Mizuko; Polaris would disappear… I chose for my own son to cease existing… I am guilty of killing him…" She looked so downcast, and she meant it, she doesn't feel worthy of the love that Mercury is giving her.  
Mercury however hugged her and comforted her by rubbing her back. "Go on" she said.  
"You don't know how overjoyed I was when I found out about the existence of Akoumi; my destiny's not set after all! Both of them are mine, but Polaris must have had a terrible life because of me. I apparently just quitted on life after giving birth to him. He was left to his father who was brooding because I never showed affection despite having our son. Princess Kaykyuu somehow added to the insult because he never was given a Silver Star even though I married him." She furthered.  
"How do you know all these?" she asked  
"He told me… He and Orion travelled back in time to know what kind of people their mothers really are. They searched for me and Yaten and helped us rebuild our planet. He hates you because you are the only one I ever talk about according to him. He was there, my future son and all I can think about is you. It hurt him deeply. Living without you snuffed the life out of me and living with you however would make him cease to exist. I'm sorry my son hunts you down." She apologized.  
Mercury was silent for a while then began. "If there's one thing I'm proud of, I've always understood myself." Maker looked up at her. "When my future self indicated that an alternate me or Minako or you and Yaten or an alternate of either sets of offspring caused this; I knew then that she meant your sons… It's a simple process of elimination. I and Mina will never ever hurt Serenity no matter how depressed we do get with our lives. You and Yaten on the other hand, simply put, is indebted to Usagi. Which leaves the sets of offspring; but everyone knows me and Mina wouldn't have any if we didn't meet you. She just didn't say it directly because the outers were there."  
Maker looked baffled. "You knew that my alternate son was after you?"  
She nodded. "I actually would have surmised everything you told me… I had an idea. I just wanted you to talk and let go of the burden."  
"But you allowed me to join souls with you even if you knew? You wouldn't have chosen the rough road if you knew it was rough…" she said to her.  
"Taiki… I admit I was shocked with myself also when I woke up the next day beside you; but Usagi's right. This is a better future. For you, for me, for Yaten, for Minako, for Princess Kaykyuu and even for the whole of Kinmouku; we will fight for it. This isn't destined, but it feels so wonderful and right, I would never want to let go." Mercury answered her.  
"Polaris…" she whispered  
"Akoumi is Polaris. You chose by choosing to bind yourself to me; so stick to it. You never killed anyone because you haven't even decided to make anyone yet. This is why Pluto always warns us, we may think that the future is set when in reality it is constantly changing with our choices." She stressed her point.  
"I know two futures and I know that my actions today will result in either of only those two. But I still somehow wish that there is a way I could just fortify Akoumi's and Mizuko's existence…" She reasoned.  
"I hope the same thing you know…" Mercury said softly.  
"That's why you let me use you?" Maker felt guilty still.  
She sighed… "Taiki… I love you… Don't feel guilty because it was consensual…"  
"This could lead to a war… And I feel ashamed that this is what I paid your planet in return for your generosity." Maker admitted.  
"Then we'll fight together, okay?" she asked for confirmation while wrapping her arms on her neck and she nodded.  
"Thank you" she whispered and slipped her arms around her waist.  
After staying in that position for a while, Maker was pulled by Mercury's blue eyes and she dipped her head in for a kiss. Mercury however, cut it short, and she looked at her impishly.

"Want to do something crazy?" she asked; but before Maker could answer, she had jumped on her and pushed her over the railing.  
They fell and Maker panicked with the speed they're falling. Mercury grabbed her and pulled her towards herself; her wings surrounded them and covered them from the world as they continue to fall. She kissed her deeply and although Maker was somewhat tensed with their apparent free fall, she can't help but kiss back. It was an exhilarating feeling for both of them and she only flapped her wings when they were eye level with mid-storey buildings already.

They landed on the balcony of Ami and Makoto's apartment and the first thing that Maker did was shake her ears with her fingers.  
"Try yawning… It'd equalize faster your unbalanced inner and outer pressures due to the sudden change in elevation" Mercury suggested to her.  
Maker did just that and felt that her ears regained their normal hearing capability. "Ahhh… You're right again… That really is an experience my love, my geek, my angel…" She kissed Mercury again who giggled.  
"That is disgusting!" growled a deep voice from inside the room that sounded so much like Taiki when he's angry. Both of them spun around and went inside.  
"Is that it Maker? Or should I call you mom? Was it the ability of flight that made you choose a weakling senshi over your own destined son? Or was it that same frailty that made you look on her Akoumi with tenderness instantly but never so much as admiration for me?"  
"Polaris…" Maker whispered and they had turned ashen instantly when they saw that she was holding her Star Brooch on the side of Makoto who was sleeping peacefully on the couch while their front door is ajar.  
"Let her go… It's me you want…" Mercury said calmly taking a step forward.  
She sneered. "I do fancy your death Queen Mercury… But tell me, how would you feel if you caused the death of the Queen of Jupiter and her princess?"  
"Please Polaris, don't do anything stupid…" Maker begged while taking a step closer to her also.  
"Stupid? I never was stupid; my brilliance can rival that of your half-human son! But you never knew do you? Because I was born just to inherit your crystal and protect the future princess" Polaris taunted her mother.  
"I'm sorry…" was all that Maker could utter.  
Polaris raised an eyebrow, "Sorry for what? You don't even know 'for what' yourself! You died on me because you can't be with your beloved senshi! So 'sorry' isn't going to fix this. And I am not stupid; I know I can't kill her anymore because you wanted me to disappear so badly you joined souls with her the moment you found out the possible existence of your other son."  
"Please, let Princess Jupiter go." Spoke Kaykyuu who appeared on the doorway along with Star Fighter.  
"Ahhh… The LOYAL Queen of Kinmouku" and Polaris made a mock bow.  
Kaykyuu didn't mind the provocation. "Past, present, future, alternate or parallel; ALL Kinmoukians are honor bound to obey me. Let her go."  
She did so and threw Makoto at Mercury who ran to catch her friend. Polaris however went to the balcony and jumped outside. He landed on the pavement gracefully and without even a scratch.

"Thank you…" Mercury told Kaykyuu when she approached them.  
Makoto stirred and opened her eyes. The sight disturbed her; Princess Kaykyuu was there and so were Star Fighter and Maker. Even Ami was transformed and she was cradling her. "What are you all doing here?" she asked, confused.  
"No, thank you… For understanding the mess that we've involved you into again" Kaykyuu replied to Mercury.  
She however looked over her shoulder where Maker was standing. "We are now one… So it's also my mess to clean up."  
Maker placed a hand on Mercury's shoulder. "Will you be alright?" she asked.  
"Yes, because I am home." Mercury smiled at Makoto as she detransformed into Ami.  
Makoto smiled back and hugged her tight. "Welcome home kiddo…" she whispered to her.

0000000

"Mina! Will you listen to me? I'm not good with words but I really have something important to tell you!" Yaten yelled at her.  
He kept on trying to get her attention but she just kept on reciting her lines louder to drown his voice out.  
"Can't it wait?" Minako asked irritably.  
"No! The princess gave us until tonight only to tell you the truth!" Yaten answered unpleasantly still.  
That got her attention and she left the script to sit beside him on the bed. "Princess? As in Kaykyuu? What truth?" she asked.  
"Yes. My princess is here with Seiya." He answered.  
"Truth?" she pushed.  
"That I was supposed to marry a Kinmoukian elite army guy if you had not acceded to join souls with me." He said deliberately.  
"That's honest enough…" Minako commented; but she felt that he was still holding out something. "And?" She asked.  
"Our son from the alternate future is hunting you down." He said point blank.  
Minako nodded slowly. "Hmmm…" She said thoughtfully. "Why are you so detached again?" She asked, noticing the outright way he was saying things.  
He sighed and sits up. "You want the emotions? Here…" He hugged her tight, afraid that she's going to push him away.  
Minako felt intense shame, guilt, dread, and helplessness; but there was just a flicker of hope somewhere.  
"Yaten… Look at me…" and she scooped his chin with her hand and stared at him directly. "I won't push you away… I won't even judge you for what might have been because it didn't actually happen."  
He whimpered a little. "But I used you to escape my destiny… I am so unworthy of you and my actions might lead to your death now…"  
He wanted to look down but she held his face steady. "It would have lead to your death if you didn't! Now we're bound to each other forever, what are you so afraid of?"  
"That I got you involved!" He shouted at her. "If destiny had snuffed the life out of me; at least I would be at peace because I know you're alright… But now, my death would mean yours and yours would mean mine… I left no room for your escape…" He explained downcast.  
"And who said I want to escape?" Minako shot back at him. "Didn't you realize that I knew exactly what I was doing when I joined souls with you? I was aware Yaten… I knew there was no turning back." She tried to convince him. "Look, I knew that at that very moment that we were doing 'it'; we were violating somehow the order of the galaxy. Unlike the Moon and Earth, the nearest star to a planet is its sun; and it is never allowed to go so near or else it would get burned. A shooting star on the other hand is also burned when it gets so near a planet."  
Yaten opened his mouth to say something but Minako cut him off. "Would you have had it the other way around?" she asked and he didn't nod nor shake his head.  
"There is a consequence to what we did, and to what Ami and Taiki did. Your destinies coming after us Earth Senshis for interfering is one of those only. However, I am sure that my queen will support our cause. Usagi told it herself; she prefers this future even if it would mean that two of her senshis/best friends are bound to a planet, galaxies away. The five of us will stick to each other's decision to death. We will fight with our lives just to make one of us happy." Minako looked willful when she said this, and Yaten dropped that subject.  
"Orion… I have known about him; that's why I was so shocked about the existence of Mikouko… I had to choose not only between you and destiny but between two sons too… One I bore myself; the other, I father through you." Yaten confessed.  
Minako looked relieved, much to Yaten's bewilderment. "So that was the source of your confusion when we met again the first time… Now I understand… I thought you didn't want him…"  
"Oh I was so fond of him instantly! He talks like me and has expressions like me but he's got your eyes that are way more expressive." He said excitedly but turned serious immediately. "But then, I was fond of Orion too as any mother would be. It was easier for Taiki; he would have given up on life right after giving birth to Polaris. He never had affection but just plain guilt for wishing him to disappear. I cannot say the same about myself…"  
"Because, YOU are a person of the heart." She explained. "There lies the big difference. You have the capacity to love anyone; no matter how blocked you seem to be. Taiki on the other hand is a person of the mind; and accept it; only Ami can penetrate his mind in the whole of the universe. His heart is heavily guarded by his mind and only the one that can break his mind's defense can enter his heart. It wasn't Mercury who entered his heart, it was Ami. We saw her pulverize that defense when you were here before that's why he's so attached even if they have not joined yet. You however, fell for Venus. You liked her glow and shine and her firm belief in fighting for her dreams." She shared with a slight smile remembering the moments that they were on Earth the last time.  
He grinned remembering also the times before. "Well, Minako was my stalker… but she grew on me" he gave a tentative laugh. "How come you have more understanding about us than ourselves?"  
Minako smiled and was about to give him a kiss when the wall of the van suddenly exploded. Yaten grabbed her away from the flying debris and shielded her from harm with his own body.  
"So… Protecting your Princess of Venus are you?" mocked a voice, sounding very much like Yaten's.  
Yaten looked at who spoke. "Orion please…" he pleaded.  
"You chose a weakling over my father; you chose a half-human over me! Now you're pleading for her sake?" Orion seethed. "One of the Grand Rulers of Kinmouku is stooping so low for a princess of a rural planet?" she shouted at them through the hole she created on the wall.  
Orion had attracted the attention of the film crew. Recording tapes and cameras were aimed at their direction.  
"Orion…" Yaten let go of Minako and let his hand glow steadily. He wanted to tell her son (that is now in his senshi form) how much she is loved. He approached and went out of the hole.  
"Yaten…" Minako tried to call him back.  
He went on so she ran and blocked Yaten's path. She kneeled in front of him and held his glowing hand while her forehead rested on his torso. She had absorbed his glow to control him and his emotions that were overflowing for Orion. When she had felt their powers submerge already. She stood up to face Orion.  
"I can clearly see that you are now joined… You can control his powers and that must mean he really chose for me to disappear already… At least, I now realize why you chose for me to not exist… My mother used to tell me stories about a Senshi of Venus before giving up on life when she deemed me old enough. She told me that you are funny and crazy and so full of life. She was right. You shine, you have a beautiful glow, your heart speaks, your eyes could swallow anyone's being, and your face could capture everyone's imagination." She praised and Minako was left wondering where all these acclaim would lead to.  
Orion continued. "I may have deemed you worthy enough of Healer but you have to understand that I have to kill you to right destiny."  
"You are a person of the heart; it is not in your nature to kill…" Minako reasoned calmly with her.  
She smiled sweetly at her. "But I have almost succeeded twice already haven't I? Princess Venus, the heart is deceitful above all things!"  
She then gave a maniacal laugh and Minako's wrist communicator beeped. She pushed the button while not removing her gaze at Orion. "Rei! Find Rei!" they heard Ami shout.  
"Ahh… Rei… Is that Princess Mars's earth name? I think I saw a huge picture of her outside…" Orion teased and received no answer from either Minako or Yaten. She continued. "So that must be Princess Mercury I assume? The genius, she'd be the only one among you who'd sense Polaris… Now sense this!" She roared her last statement and both Minako and Yaten felt it: 'rage'.  
"Run!" Yaten ordered Minako and grabbed her away from Orion and towards the way out of the studio.  
"Yes run! Let's see if you can reach Princess Mars in time." She called after them and walked out of the studio also.  
The two continued to run into the streets out of panic for the life of Rei. They had never felt that intenseness of a wave before from Orion. "Venus Eternal, Make Up!" Minako yelled while running and took off as soon as she sprouted wings. "Healer Star Power, Make Up!" she heard Yaten shout somewhere below her.  
They have not gotten far though when two youmas soared after Venus and grab a hold of her. She felt tightened arms and limbs that were clipping her wings but they were still airborne for the youma was flapping its own wings bringing her to a direction she knows would be the woods outside of the city.  
The youmas already have travelled a bit when a clearing was seen ahead. Venus can see three pairs of easily distinguishable white wings amidst the crowd of monsters below. Probably hostage like her also, she thought.

They landed and she saw them clearly: Moon, Mercury and Jupiter. Where is Mars? She thought frantically.  
"Where's Mars?" she voiced her anxiety. Looks of confusion coupled with that same mix of concern reflected in her answered her question.  
"The ability of flight is both strength and a weakness." Polaris declared.  
Just then, they saw in the distance, a pair of wings flying towards them.  
"GO AWAY! IT'S A TRAP!" they all shouted in a jumble of their own words together. It was however, too late.  
"Star, Sensitive Inferno!"  
"Star, Gentle Uterus!"  
They saw Mars sandwiched by the two attacks but her body was not the target, it was her wings. They struggled to be free from their youma guards as they saw Mars detransform when she lost her wings and flail helplessly while freely falling; her body going past the blood coming from her back. She's as good as dead the moment she hits the ground.  
Tears were already streaking on their faces out of helplessness when they saw a flash of black and white. Tuxedo Mask jumped and caught Rei seconds before she landed. With him was Princess Kaykyuu who summoned a shield to block any attack that could be directed at them. Sailor Saturn ran towards Rei and Tuxedo Mask and placed her hand over Rei's injury as Rei bit her lips to prevent howling in pain.  
Anger was very visible on the faces of Polaris and Orion. "Why? Why are you so keen to protect the senshis that caused the demise of your own?!" Orion shouted at Kaykyuu.  
"Star, Sensitive Inferno!"  
"Star, Sensitive Inferno!"  
The attacks were said simultaneously and blasted away the youmas holding Venus.  
Polaris and Orion abruptly turned as to what was happening. "Deep Submerge!", "World Shaking!", "Star, Gentle Uterus!", "Star, Gentle Uterus!", "Star, Serious Laser!", "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" and Sailor Moon was free, then Mercury and then finally Jupiter.  
Polaris and Orion were seething because they obviously were outnumbered now even if there were still a handful of youmas they could control.  
Kaykyuu however tried to address them and not provoke them further. "You can't always blame others for your own choices… I started this. I was the one who travelled here when Galaxia attacked. If I didn't, they wouldn't have met. You two would have been born. Forgive me, but I just acted on what I thought would save our people."  
"Is that really what you were doing? Saving your people? Or you escaped to save yourself? Your loyalty has always been questioned princess…" Polaris scorned further.  
"That is enough!" Star Maker bellowed. "You have no right to insult our princess."  
"We don't? Come on stop us. Her loyalty has always been to Sailor Moon and her senshis." Orion spat.  
Princess Kaykyuu sighed. "Is that what the general population was thinking? If it wasn't for Sailor Moon and her senshis, none would have been left alive in the galaxy…"  
"We've heard enough praises from our parents towards them, don't rub it on our faces. It's not helping your cause." Orion said.  
Healer acted as if to shot back at Orion but Kaykyuu held onto her arm. "I can defend myself." She quietly told her.  
"And is what you're doing helping? Any praise you've heard towards them is true. Even Fighter, Maker and Healer would have been dead if not for these earth senshis! And I saw my own lights all fall for these senshis; first Fighter, then Maker, then Healer, and finally me. I love them. They are the vessel of the purest of hearts and their power is not about conquering an enemy but about turning an enemy around. Yes, I would prefer them over the likes of you sowing discord and destroying love. Kinmoukian or not, you should be ashamed of yourself. You are very much unworthy of your lineage." Kaykyuu had somehow felt that she had to deal hard with these two. If they really do come into existence, they would present a huge problem for her.  
"And they are worthy?! You bestowed them the Silver Star! They are aliens! You can give the highest honors to them but not to our fathers who have served you faithfully!" Polaris bawled in anger.  
Their princess shook her head slightly as if in frustration. "How did you turn out to be so mislead?" she asked as if wanting to cry. "Your fathers are elite military men. These senshis are heirs of the planets. The order of the universe deems them more royal than any insignia we could place on their arms. The Silver Star is the least honor we could place on them for everything they've done for us."  
Saturn had removed her hand over Rei and Tuxedo Mask helped her stand up. Sailor Moon, Mercury, Jupiter and Venus ran towards her and enveloped her into a hug.  
Rei transformed, testing if her wings were restored, and they were re-grown indeed.  
Kaykyuu looked very relieved that no permanent harm was apparently done. Polaris and Orion both swung an arm and jumped on the back of a youma. Them and their followers rose into the air together and the senshis let them be.  
"I hope we can still turn them, the way you have turned Galaxia…" She told Sailor Moon as her eyes followed the two into the sky.  
"Hope for it." Sailor Moon answered her. "It doesn't have to be me. As long as there is hope, something right can come up."  
And then, after saying this, her attention was caught by someone else who was beside Kaykyuu. "Seiya!" she shouted, left Mars, and jumped on her while hugging her.  
"Odanggo!" Fighter greeted as she patted one of her hair buns happily. "You look fat." She commented.  
Even Kaykyuu sniggered with Fighter's comment to Sailor Moon.  
"Four years! And the first thing you'll tell me is that I'm fat?" Sailor Moon whined at her.  
"I don't have to wait four years to tell the truth." She shot at her.  
"I am not fat! I am pregnant!" She retorted.  
Maker and Healer watched closely as Fighter's face changed from teasing to shock to something bordering loneliness. They knew she'll hide it well though; for Chibiusa and Tuxedo Mask have smiled widely with Sailor Moon's confession.  
"You are?" She asked and Sailor Moon nodded. "Well congratulations!" she shook her hand and approached Tuxedo Mask too.


	8. Marrying A Goddess; The Absolute Calm Before the Storm

Everyone welcomed the escape offered by Makoto and Motoki's wedding. They were all ferried to a resort island that Motoki had rented for the event. The guests that were not senshi and are not part of the entourage were to arrive at the exact wedding day and stay up to the next day only. Everyone involved in the procession were actually senshis if not directly related to the senshis.  
Kaykyuu excitedly watched the practice because she had wanted to witness the earth's rituals of union. She also had reasoned out loud that at least, she'd know what to prepare on Taiki's and Yaten's wedding; saying that she's the one standing as their closest blood relation on earth (although they're not technically blood related). This made Ami and Minako blush of course.  
Usagi is to give Makoto away, which is why she is walking with her down the aisle. Mamoru is Motoki's best man, so he stands beside him near the altar and they were both staring at their beloveds walking slowly towards them. The two of them were obviously very taken by their beauty because they froze the moment the two reached the front.  
A hand suddenly pulled Usagi towards Mamoru and shoved them both; paces away from the altar. "Stop stealing the show! The honeymoon and the kiss are not for you!" The wedding choreographer told Usagi as she pulled her.  
"And then, you lead her here!" she directed while pulling Motoki and Makoto out of their reverie and into the front of the altar.  
The others sniggered on their respective places with the look plastered on the would-be weds.  
"Will you all please pay attention?" The choreographer shouted at them. "I only have today to make this wedding perfect!" She said with a flourish.  
Most of them rolled their eyes; she was getting on their nerves ever since starting the practice that afternoon.  
"You!" she grabbed Rei and dragged her towards one of the candle stands. "You light this." Then she went for Yuichiro. "And you time her in lighting this okay?" Yuichiro nodded.  
Rei sidled beside Minako since the choreographer was at the other end of the church podium. "Actually, if she stays that way until tomorrow, I'd light her instead and we'll have a beautiful bonfire."  
Minako giggled but suddenly stopped as their topic bounded for her and pulled her towards the couple. "Stop joking around, it's your turn to place the cord around them!" Then she pulled Yaten too who appeared to be bored rather than annoyed like everyone else.  
"Arrrghhhh! I forgot something! The veil! The veil should be placed before the cord!" The choreographer shouted while she was standing at the very center of the aisle. "You!" she pointed at Ami. "You stood so frozen there that I forgot!" she blamed her. "From the top everyone!" she commanded and they went their places although they were all brooding by now.  
"She wants a veil? I could summon a really thick veil around this place no one would see a thing!" Ami whispered to her friends.  
"And I could produce a way stronger cord; she'd be paralyzed if she tries to move." Minako seconded.  
"Do I get to light her up afterwards?" Rei asked and everyone laughed.  
"Why on earth did I actually assign you to wedding symbols similar to your attacks?" Makoto thought out loud while shaking her head slowly. "Hey, don't murder my wedding choreographer just yet." She admonished them. "She may act like a youma; but I guarantee you she's human." She joked.  
They all chuckled much to the distaste of the subject of their jokes; she couldn't hear them but she knew they're talking about her as their gazes all stray towards her from time to time.  
"Okay, go." She signaled to Michiru who began playing the wedding march on her violin.  
"Stop! Stop! That is too loud, you're drowning out everything! Again from the start!" the choreographer ordered.  
"What if Michiru DOES decide to drown her? Do I have to rescue her now with the cord?" Minako asked mischievously and the people surrounding her burst out laughing.  
The woman twirled around at them and approached Makoto. "That's it! You!" She pointed at her. "I hope you can conjure thunder and lightning to tame your rowdy friends!"  
Her expression however, made the others laugh harder; the senshis especially.  
"Err… I can do that…" Makoto blurted to the woman pointing a finger at her chest and the woman raised an eyebrow.  
"Tame your friends?" she jeered.  
"No silly, conjure thunder and lightning!" she meant it sarcastically but thought not to explain and faced her friends. "Quit it guys… Be serious." she begged and they eventually shut up.  
She gave an over audible sigh of relief. "Thank goodness for that… I thought I had to stop time just to get you on your places."  
They all rolled their eyes again. Haruka however, suddenly spoke, "Quick! Call Setsuna!" And the silence that Makoto had so worked for was instantly lifted.  
The wedding choreographer was not amused. She faced Haruka, stomping her feet and crossing her arms as she approached her. "I don't actually get why you are here since you're not on the entourage. So shut up or let an earthquake swallow you up!" she snapped.  
There was another round of giggles.  
"I need total silence!" the agitated woman shouted in frustration towards them all.  
"Should I now offer her my help?" Hotaru chirped in and even Makoto cannot hold it any longer and started laughing out loud.  
The wedding choreographer walked out on them.  
Kaykyuu looked confused. "Why was she so angry with you all? You were just being honest…" she asked.

0000000

"Usagi, how does married life compare to being single?" Makoto asked her only married friend as she folded her arms behind her head to use them as pillows on the bed. She was chatting with her four best friends as they all lay on their beds on her last night as a single woman.  
Usagi stared at the ceiling as she pondered on what to tell Makoto. "Uhmmm… You're life would now revolve around your husband… During courtship and dating, we girls normally were the ones that should be pleased. When you're married though, you always think of his needs and you're the one supporting his endeavors already. I'm not complaining because Mamoru is such a sweet husband that he'll always make up for the times when he's too busy. He'll prepare dinner or take me out or we'd just cuddle the whole night. It's actually a wonderful feeling being married to the right guy." She shared.  
Makoto took a deep breath… "I don't know… Maybe we just got carried away… I'm only twenty-one… I know he never intended to get me pregnant."  
"Mako… I was just eighteen when I said 'I do'. It just felt right although I was also scared like you." Usagi encouraged her.  
"Don't tell us you're backing out now? You're made for each other. He was your first crush upon transferring to this place…" Rei convinced her further.  
"And I won't forgive you if I can't wear that wonderful gown tomorrow just because you're suddenly nervous." Minako added to lighten her mood and Makoto gifted her with half a smile.  
She sighed. "I knew I have to marry him sooner or later after we got engaged, I just didn't imagine it to be this soon… I know that it's for my sake that he moved the wedding a lot earlier than planned; it's just that I'm…" she paused, trying to find the right word. "Anxious… If I'd be a good wife, a good mother, if he'd still like me after seeing me 24/7…"  
Ami stood up from her bed and sat cross-legged near Makoto. She placed Makoto's head on her legs and began massaging her scalp and cranium. She fell instantly relaxed afterwards. "Don't be too tensed; you know you're good at those…" she said.  
"You're great friends, you know that? I hope we can be this close forever." Makoto said dreamily as Ami's reflexology was releasing the tension from her.  
"We know… And tomorrow night, it wouldn't be us who'd be with you. It would be Motoki; so look forward to it. The ceremony is draining but the night would be fun." Usagi told her.  
Makoto gave another sigh. "Really? But is it safe? I mean, for the baby…" she asked anxiously.  
"Just don't do some acrobatics" Ami said with a small laugh.  
"Wow… Ami giving out advices…" Minako remarked.  
Ami just rolled her eyes. "I'll soon be a doctor remember? And with a field of specialization on babies at that"  
"So it is safe?" Usagi clarified looking really curious.  
She nodded. "Until the ninth month; but I don't think It'd be that comfortable doing 'it' with a huge bump already." She explained further.  
"This feels different… We're talking about 'it' and none of us are laughing or giggling" Rei commented.  
Usagi smiled with Rei's comment. "That would be because every one of us has done it already… And out of love and not out of lust. It really would have a different effect after engaging in it yourself."  
"Yeah… You'll never know what you didn't try…" Makoto agreed.  
They fell silent. After a while, Minako spoke.  
"I feel old when were like this." She said. "We should liven up a little! It's Mako's last day as a bachelorette!"  
"So go share the first story! It's your idea." Rei answered her.  
"What story?" She asked.  
"You and Yaten!" Rei riposted.  
"But my first experience with Yaten was not technically fun…" Minako admitted and everyone sat up to look at her with concern. "It was a bit painful…"  
Makoto flexed her fists. "What did he do to you?" she demanded.  
Minako cleared herself, "It's not that… He wasn't rough… It's just that… He's quite… uhmm… gifted…" She finished with a blush and the other's anxiety faded instantly.  
"Oww… that… It must be because those were not actually designed for human female consumption." Ami tried to rationalize and she caught stares from everyone afterwards. Her eyes widened and she blushed furiously.  
The three laughed and Minako smiled for the unintentional pun made by Ami.  
"What I meant was; their females must be of greater built than us! Look at Fighter, Maker and Healer; they've got fuller bodies and are all taller than us." Ami tried to clarify.  
Everyone nodded at her but also gave some mischievous smiles as some ideas suddenly popped into their heads.  
"Maker's got a fuller body… Must mean…" Minako teased her.  
"What?! Don't tell us you haven't done it with HEALER!" Ami said defensively but clapped a hand over her mouth as realization came that her retaliation could backfire on her again.  
Makoto patted her shoulder gingerly. "Girl, you're saying all the wrong things today…" she said with a light giggle.  
"So how do you do 'it' with a woman?" Usagi was suddenly curious.  
It was Minako who answered her. "It's full of teasing and you know… because you both don't have bodily tools… And then, it'd always lead anyway to her turning into a him."  
"Because you always let him" Ami told her.  
Minako looked at her disbelievingly. "But you can't actually stop them when they're already onto you!"  
Makoto nodded her agreement. "Especially if you'd done it more than once already, they'd start to think you'd accede every time."  
"I bet Rei and Yuichiro still continued after I left her room when I caught them!" Minako added to stress her point.  
Rei blushed with the sudden mention of that moment again. "Of course! I mean, who could actually stop when you're both undressed already?" she snapped.  
"We could…" Usagi confessed and everyone turned towards her with disbelieving eyes. "because we didn't know it was safe for Chibiusa! If we only knew…" she exclaimed and everyone laughed at her.  
"Well… I could stop her from turning into a him…" Ami admitted shyly after a while when their laughter had died down. "It's just a matter of returning the favor…" she added.  
"Whoow Ami!" Makoto reacted and the three others giggled.  
"So you prefer Maker over Taiki?" Usagi had to ask.  
"No!" Ami was herself taken aback by the volume of her voice so she lowered it. "It's just that, sometimes, I'm not in the mood to receive his 'gift', although you really get used to it." She admitted.  
Makoto was suddenly so intrigued she had to ask. "Just how 'gifted' are they really that you both are quite uneasy about it?"  
The two girls looked at each other and then Minako approximated a circle with her hand while Ami held up her pointer fingers apart.  
"Wow…" Usagi and Makoto said together.  
"Oh… Okay, they win." Rei said with a giggle.  
"Yeah, I can remember Yuichiro's actually competitive too." Minako teased her.  
"You actually looked?" Rei was incredulous and Minako just stuck a tongue out at her. A pillow went soaring hard at her with that and Minako retaliated to Rei of course.  
Usagi sighed. "I wonder when can we actually all sleep together without having a pillow fight?" she asked but was hit with a pillow instead.  
"When we grow old…" Makoto answered her while throwing a pillow at the others and everyone then knew that they'd always be like this.

0000000

Morning came and the four bridesmaids dressed early to greet the arriving guests as Makoto prepares for the ceremony. They were all yawning as they shake hands with former classmates and Motoki's friends and/or business partners. Their men were also dressed already as they help the ladies in esteeming the guests.  
"What exactly were the five of you doing last night? You all look sleep deprived…" Mamoru asked Usagi as he saw her yawn again while greeting a guest.  
She looked at him momentarily. "Talking about you guys" she divulged.  
"About what?" he asked curiously after the guest walked away to the direction he pointed him.  
Usagi gave him a grin. "Your gifts" she said and the others who overheard the conversion all snorted.  
Mamoru looked confused with her answer and the way her friends were giggling. "What gift?" he asked. He however received no answer but obtained another round of giggles so he let it drop.  
"Usagi!" A girl with shoulder length wavy brown hair suddenly approached her and hugged her.  
"Naru!" she greeted and hugged back.  
They parted and Umino found his way beside his girlfriend who instantly clung on him.  
"Going strong I see…" Usagi happily indicated to the two.  
"Yes. But we can't tie the knot yet like you or Makoto for Umino's got to finish his studies first." Naru shared.  
She then looked around and appeared excited with all the people she can see. "There are so many prominent people here! I feel important just being invited to this wedding!" she whispered to Usagi.  
"You're important to us…" Usagi replied and gave a warm smile.  
Just then, Naru spotted Seiya. "Makoto knows the Three Lights personally?" she asked and Usagi confirmed by smiling. "Wow! I hope I can get an autograph" she continued to whisper excitedly.  
"Oy Seiya!" Usagi suddenly shouted and Naru was stunned as Seiya really approached.  
"What is it Odanggo?" he asked.  
"I want you to meet a fan of yours, Naru Osaka. She was my best friend in junior high." She introduced and Naru blushed because her idol was now within reach and extending his hand towards her.  
Usagi reached for Naru's hand and placed it on Seiya's so he could shake it; for Naru was frozen still. "Hi Naru! Any friend of Odanggo's my friend." He said with a big grin but received no reply.  
"Err… Odanggo, I've got to go back to my princess…" he leaned in to Usagi and whispered as Naru seemed like a statue still while holding his hand. Usagi tilted her head to indicate that he could go.  
"Bye… Nice meeting you Naru." And Seiya left with a wave. When he disappeared from sight, Naru came back to herself, sighed and held the hand that Seiya shook.  
"I'll never wash this hand again." She said dreamily.  
Usagi had a confused look. "It's just Seiya…" she said.  
"How do you know him anyway? It's obvious you're close." Naru asked and it was Mamoru who answered her.  
"He courted her way back in high school while I was…" he paused, thinking of how not to say 'dead', "studying in America…" he continued.  
"He did not!" Usagi retorted.  
"He did! You just didn't get it." Mamoru teased her.  
"Did not! We were just good friends!" she shot back.  
"DID!" Ami, Rei and Minako suddenly joined much to Usagi's surprise. Mamoru laughed at the confused look of Usagi still.  
Rei shook her head lightly, "she'll never really get it…"  
"Doesn't matter, she's with me now and I'm here to stay." Mamoru smiled at his wife and wrapped an arm on her waist.  
Naru looked envious. "You actually dumped one of the Three Lights and were still given a great guy afterwards? You're lucky!"  
"I am! I have the greatest guy in the world!" Usagi replied happily.  
At that moment; Taiki, Yaten and Yuichiro approached. Yaten held Minako's hand while Taiki placed an arm around Ami's shoulder. Yuichiro offered Rei his arm and she took it.  
"Let's go, the ceremony's about to start." Yuichiro told them and they all ambled towards the garden where the ceremony will take place.  
"The rumors are true! Your two friends really are the girlfriends of the Three Lights! And Rei Hino really is engaged to a rock star!" Naru squealed happily to Usagi as they were walking.  
"They're bound to get something right sometimes…" Usagi replied to her.

Soon, all the guests have arrived and were seated. The officiating minister came to the podium and Michiru began playing to signal the start of the march.  
Despite the ruckus of a practice that they had, the wedding went on smoothly. From the background music, to the procession, to the exchange of vows and rings, and to the kiss; everything was perfect. The motif was green and it went well with the garden setting. The bouquet was almost not thrown and looked given directly to Rei. No one minded because everyone knows she's really next anyway.  
The reception and after party was held in the grand ballroom of the resort; the place was so huge it looked half-empty despite the numerous guests. After dinner was finished, the people began to get a pair and dance to the soft background music on the sound system.  
It was then that Seiya decided to approach Usagi on the presidential table. "May I have a dance with your queen?" he asked politely to Mamoru who was sitting next to her. Usagi however, stood up already and took his hand so Mamoru just nodded and smiled.  
He brought her to the dance floor and they began to sway with the music along with all the other guests.  
"You seem happy with him." Seiya commented, although quite happy himself to be alone with her even for just a few minutes.  
"I am… very much…" she replied with a smile.  
"Great then… I know Taiki and Yaten had better lucks than me." He said and it confused her.  
She leaned in closer. "Don't you have anyone to make you happy?" she asked in a whisper and he shook his head slowly. "Go on, pick any girl here and I'll introduce you. Anyone would fall for you. Then you'll be as lucky as Taiki and Yaten!" She urged him.  
He gave a light laugh and then shrugged his shoulders. "You're impossible…" he told her. "I guess the moon is meant to rotate around the earth… I don't regret it though; I would have caused a great disaster if you fell to my advances before."  
"Seiya… We're friends… We'll forever be friends!" she answered happily not knowing exactly what he meant.  
He suddenly turned serious. "I know and we're sorry for the inconveniences we're always bringing to your planet. Our presence has always caused trouble for you." He said dismayed with himself.  
"What are you talking about?" Usagi asked. "You have brought my friends eternal happiness; and you and Kaykyuu offered friendship. We are grateful for your being here." She expressed gratitude sincerely and he almost crumbled.  
"They haven't talked to you yet?" he asked her.  
Usagi was now thoroughly confused with their conversation. "About what?" she asked back.  
"It is not my place to say; Princess Kaykyuu will tell you personally… But Odanggo, no matter what happens, remember that I'll always defend you to death." He replied.  
There appeared a look of worry on Usagi's eyes. "Why are you talking like that Seiya? Tell me what I should know…" she inquired.  
He held out, but her eyes bored into him. "What actually are we facing?" she asked further and he knew he can't let her not know the true danger she's in.  
"Our people… Our army…" he answered quietly with a lot of embarrassment and guilt on his admittance.  
Usagi gasped and the people around them looked their direction. She faked a yawn and leaned closer still so they could hear each other better without anyone over hearing.  
"Do Ami and Minako know?" she asked out of trepidation for her friends.  
"Yes… If Taiki and Yaten really told them the whole truth." He answered.  
She shook her head slowly. "They don't want to worry me again…" she told herself and then faced him by looking up. "My friends! My senshis are in trouble…" she uttered with her voice somewhat shaking.  
He sighed and looked really guilt-ridden. "Because of us… sorry… If only you were not as welcoming and kicked us out the first time, none of this would have happened."  
Usagi squeezed Seiya's hand in a reassuring manner and looked at him directly in the eye. "Did you know that my love for Endymion sparked the revolution that ended the Silver Millennium?" She asked, knowing that no one among them had actually told the Lights yet about their past lives.  
"The what?" he asked.  
"The Silver Millennium; it is the center of power of the Moon Kingdom a thousand of years ago. Its regime spanned the whole of the Solar System. It is like Crystal Tokyo, when we senshis will rule earth, a thousand years from now." She shared to him.  
He nodded lightly indicating that he was listening intently.  
"Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako were princesses then of their respective planets. They gave their lives to defend the Moon Kingdom when the evil queen of the Earth attacked. Being the Princess of the Moon, I am the heir of Silver Millennium but my whole soon to be kingdom was destroyed by my own choice to love. My mother lost her life to give us a different future. She gave all her life force and energy to send us here to this time to live our second lives." She disclosed to him.  
"But Odanggo…" he tried to interrupt but she cut him.  
"We have always stuck to each other's decision and not blame anyone. If it's my turn to give my life to give my friends a better future, I'd give it freely." She said with finality.  
"But will Crystal…" he started and she interrupted him again.  
"I haven't met anyone from any future that told me that Crystal Tokyo ceased to exist." Usagi firmly told him.  
He inhaled deeply, sighed and then smiled. "You know, we have always admired the way you guys could look at things positively… You never let go of a dream once you have dreamed it. It's what drives you to fight for everything and everyone." He then stopped dancing and led her back to where Mamoru was.  
Usagi instantly beamed at Mamoru when she caught sight of him smiling at her. "Where are the girls?" she asked him, noticing that he was left alone at the presidential table.  
He shrugged his shoulders. "Disappeared one by one… I don't know to where." He answered her and Usagi looked around. She noticed that Taiki, Yuichiro and Yaten were not there either.  
"Thank you, Mamoru. Goodnight Odanggo." Seiya said and went his way.  
"Shall we?" Mamoru offered her his arm and led her to the dance floor.

0000000

Ami and Minako looked at each other and then snorted. They had simultaneously opened and walked quietly out the doors of the rooms of their boyfriends and saw each other as they stepped and turned their gazes at the hallway.  
"You again!" Minako happily greeted.  
"You too!" Ami laughed.  
Minako clung her arm around Ami's and they walked together towards the toilet. Someone beat them to their destination though so they stood waiting outside.  
"Can we go in together? I can't hold it any longer." Minako told Ami.  
"Doesn't matter, I'm getting used to seeing you in the morning anyway." Ami answered her and they both laughed because they both know that this occurrence was becoming quite habitual already.  
"Yeah, me too… I was actually wondering why I didn't bump into you the other day." Minako said in a false guesswork.  
"Hey! I was already awake then, I heard you. I'm just not in the mood yet to stand up." Ami informed her.  
"I wonder why…" Minako teased and Ami pinched her side playfully.  
"Who do you reckon is inside anyway? Mamoru or Yuichiro? He sure is taking his time…" Minako complained.  
Just then, the bathroom door opened and out came Rei who was shocked to see her two friends there. She blushed when they looked at her from head to feet. The other two however didn't looked embarrassed although they were all dressed the same outfit of a green long sleeve loose polo shirt that the groomsmen were wearing underneath their coats the night before.  
"It's not like what you think!" Rei said defensively and the two just laughed at her while pulling her out so they could use the bathroom. She waited for them to finish for she noticed that the two didn't care a bit seeing her like this.  
When they went out, it surprised them that Rei actually waited for them. They thought she'd run and change her clothes.  
"You're so used seeing each other like that?" she inquired instantly.  
"Uh Rei, reality check; our boyfriends live in the same condo unit." Minako answered her and Ami nodded.  
Rei was a bit astonished "No wonder Akoumi and Mikouko have the same birth date."  
"Want to join the club?" Minako asked her jokingly.  
Rei rolled her eyes. "Come on, I'm getting cold being dressed like this." She then dragged them towards their own boyfriend's rooms to get changed so they could get back to their own Villa where she feared Usagi has spent the night alone.  
When they had opened the door to their own room however, they found Usagi still sleeping peacefully on Mamoru's chest. The sheets were covering them perfectly but it can be seen that that was all that was covering them. The three looked on; wondering if they should wake them up or not. A pair of hands however suddenly pulled at Ami and Rei who were nearer the door.  
"Just let them be. Let's have breakfast!" Makoto requested them to join her and they went out and locked the door.  
They went their way to the buffet hall and helped themselves to breakfast. Usagi and Mamoru had found and joined them by the time they were having coffee already. It was a wonderful three days and they plan to still enjoy fully their last day. They went picnicking and swimming; Ami and Michiru even had a race that the others betted on. It was a tie again of course so the bet was won by Usagi, Haruka and Taiki who knew what would be the result. The beautiful memories that came with Makoto's wedding were priceless, and they all knew that this break would make them now fight enemies without any resignation.

**Author's Note:**

> Old stories being transferred to this site. Hopefully, AOO ain't as crazy strict; and admins aren't downright power tripping just cause they're big.


End file.
